Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde: Lección aprendida
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: Re-subido y Corregido. Ritsu esta a punto de perder a Takano, o al menos eso cree y los celos están matándolo ¿Hará algo para impedir perder lo que ama? ¿O solo se quedará mirando cómo se le escapa entre los dedos? Una historia llena de celos, humor, drama y romance. Pareja invitada: Jonjou Romantica.
1. Encuentros Inesperados

San Miguel de Tucumán, 5 de septiembre del 2013

Corregido: San Miguel de Tucumán, 7 de octubre del 2016

Notas de la autora: Bueno gente. Estoy corrigiendo este fic porque finalmente quiero terminarlo y al releerlo debo admitir que sola me dio cáncer de retina, esta cosa tenía tantos errores de ortografía, y de redacción que juro que me dio vergüenza. ¿De verdad lo habían disfrutado? Ay señor, que desastre. Bueno cambiaré solo algunas cosas, lo dejaré bien corregido y lo re-subiré con esperanza de que esta vez tenga un poco más de público y que quede mejor pulida la idea.

Para quienes no leyeron el original explico que este fic es un pequeño crossover entre Jonjou romántica y El caso de Onodera Ritsu, esta es una historia de celos, de pasión, con situaciones muy divertidas y mucho drama. Espero la disfruten. Para los que ya seguían este fic, solo debo aclarar que no es plagio, soy la misma autora, esto está publicado en Mundoyaoiforumfree, bajo el seudónimo de Shöne Shun Usagi-san y en bajo el seudónimo de Sioa Shun Uchiha-San. Lamento haber tenido que dejar cancelado el anterior, pero es que me dio pena borrarlo. Un beso enorme. Los quiero.

Ahora sí. Lean a su gusto.

"Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde": Lección aprendida.

Capítulo 1: Encuentros inesperados.

By Sioa Shun Usagi-san

-¡Usagi Idiota!- protestaba un castaño con molestia, como odiaba que siempre la irresponsabilidad del autor lo metiera en problemas, ¡Siempre lo mismo! de nuevo Usagi estaba muy atrasado con su manuscrito, por lo que Aikawa-san formuló un plan en el que Misaki se vio obligado a participar para que el afamado escritor fuera a Marukawa a terminar de una vez el trabajo. Hacía ya dos años que Misaki trabajaba en Marukawa como asistente de Aikawa. Era un trabajo de medio tiempo que podía mantener a pesar de los horarios de la universidad, y le agradaba mucho trabajar allí, bueno espeto en las fechas límite.

En fin, la editorial como de costumbre era un coas, Aikawa estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, pues esta vez el escritor en verdad excedió los plazos y ya no sabía cómo negociar con la imprenta, quería escapar un poco de la pelirroja que estaba más irritable y dramática de lo normal, y también alejarse de Usagi para que pudiera trabajar tranquilo.

Tomó los documentos que Isaka-san le había pedido fotocopiar y enviarlos al departamento de Shojo Manga y caminó por la editorial, pasillo por pasillo, vio el aura negra que salía de cada puerta y a los editores exhaustos tirados sobre sus escritorios como si aquél fuera el último día de sus vidas. -Da miedo...- Murmuró en verdad intimidado. Nunca, lo juraba sobre la tumba de sus padres ¡Nunca ser editor! no quería morir joven, y definitivamente a los editores se les acortan dos años la vida con cada día de trabajo trascurrido.

Finalmente llegó al ascensor, bajo hasta el piso 4, ese le había dicho Isaka-san que era el piso, la verdad a pesar de llevar tiempo allí solo se había dedicado a ayudar a Aikawa, no solía salir del departamento de Literatura. Le daba curiosidad, seguro estaría lleno de mujeres y sería un lindo ambiente. Una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en sus labios. Escaparse un poco de la deprecio que genera la oficina de literatura y el excesivo mal humor de Usagi-san que llevaba cautivo en la editorial desde hacía dos días le haría bien.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, con pasos calmos y distraídos se dirigió a la fotocopiadora, había olvidado totalmente hacer las copias con el apuro de querer huir lo más pronto posible de esas oficinas que parecían más bien una representación teatral del "Amanecer de los muertos vivientes". Termino de hacer las copias y observó el pasillo, parecían estar más calmadas las cosas, la gente se movía de un lado a otro con papeles pero parecía más bien un día común como en cualquier otra oficina. Saliendo del cuarto de la copiadora se acercó a un empleado.

-Disculpe, estoy buscando el departamento de Emerald... Al señor - Buscó en su bolsillo para sacar el nombre que tenía anotado, el cual Isaka-san le dio personalmente pero antes de poder encontrarlo el empleado huyó despavorido diciendo algo de "yo no soy del equipo Emerald". Extrañado con la actitud busco a otro empleado. -Disculpe señor, ¿podría ayudarme?-

-¿He? claro ¿Qué necesita?- La respuesta amable lo calmo, al fin alguien que no respondía con gritos o murmullos atolondrados de alguien que lleva demasiado tiempo en las garras del insomnio.

-Estoy buscando el departamento Emerald... Al Señor... – Tomó su papel y lo leyó -Takano Masamune- Vio el gesto del empleado frente a él descomponerse en una mueca de terror, y negar con su cabeza señalando el pasillo.

-Es por ahí... te deseo suerte.- Eso comenzaba a asustarlo, la gente se comportaba un tanto raro, quizás en el departamento de manga la gente estaba más loca que en literatura. A su mente vino la imagen de Aikawa pidiéndole a Usagi que escribiera más BL y negó con su cabeza con un gesto de molestia en el rostro. No, nadie puede estar más loco que esa mujer y las mujeres que leen ese "clase de libros"... ¿Pero qué rayos le está pasando al mundo?

Paso. Paso. Paso. El pasillo se acortaba y estaba cada vez más cerca de su destino, sin embargo algo llama su atención, comenzaba a notarse el aura de pesadez ¿Qué más podía esperar? Sus esperanzas de ver a un grupo de mujeres alegres se desvanecía y comenzaba a darse cuenta de que por más que quisiera escapar, estaba en una editorial y siempre habría algún editor a punto de morir de un ataque estrés en cada rincón del edificio ¿Es qué los escritores y mangakas no tenían compasión por sus editores?. Tan distraído estaba en sus cavilación que lo único que lo hizo bajar a la tierra fue chocarse de cara contra algo duro y terminar sentado en el suelo haciendo que los papeles que cargaba cayeran al suelo junto con él.

-¡Onodera! ¡Tarde de nuevo! ¿Qué haces en el suelo? ¡Levántate!... ¿Por qué tan distraído? Pon los pies en la tierra y empieza a trabajar ¡Ahora!- Un hombre alto de cabello negro, ojos miel, pálido, y con gesto enfurruñado, como si no hubiera dormido en días, se presentaba frente a él. No entendía nada.

-Perdóneme, lo lamento, estaba distraído - Arrodillándose en el suelo juntó los papeles con rapidez y se levantó sacudiendo su ropa un poco, cuando sintió algo raro, una sensación agradable, una mano grande y un tanto tibia paseándose por su cabeza. Levanto la vista y encontró el gesto del mayor con una leve sonrisa, un tanto burlona quizás, cuando la mano bajo con su rostro y acaricio su mejilla la cara se le llenó de colores y tirando nuevamente sus papeles, reaccionó instintivamente empujando a ese hombre lejos de él. ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba a ese sujeto? -¡Alejes! ¿Qué cree que hace?

-¿Por qué tanta formalidad? ¿Acaso pretendes fingir demencia, Onodera? Mejor levanta esos papeles y ve a trabajar. –Golpeo sutilmente su cabeza con un rollo de papel y paso de él como si nada hubiera ocurrido. -Voy a tomar un descanso, iré a fumar. - 

-¡Tsk! ¿Pero qué le pasa? - Protestó infantilmente terminando de recoger los documentos antes de que se arruinaran, sin embargo una idea llego a su mente y lo hizo girarse para detener al morocho. –Espere, me está confundiendo mi nombre es Takahashi Misaki. Trabajo medio tiempo en el departamento de Literatura e Isaka-san me mando a traer estos papeles para alguien de Nombre Takano Masamune ¿Podría decirme dónde encontrarlo?- Preguntó rápidamente, con tanto jaleo casi había olvidado por completo donde estaba parado y cuáles eran sus obligaciones. 

El azabache lo miraba desconcertado, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa. ¿Takahashi Misaki? ¿Departamento de literatura? Definitivamente necesitaba dormir, ahora que lo veía bien, pues si: su cabello era más obscuro, sus rasgos más infantiles. ¿Cómo había podido confundir a Onodera Ritsu con alguien más? Suspirando, se giró mirando con seriedad.

-Acabas de encontrarlo. Lamento la confusión te pareces a uno de mis subordinados.- extendió su mano pretendiendo recibir de una vez los papeles. 

-¿Ah?... ¡¿Qué?!- Se congeló, ¿Por qué siempre le pasaban esas cosas? Seguro había quedado en ridículo, haciendo una leve reverencia entrego los papeles -Disculpe, aquí tiene. No se preocupe por la confusión. Un gusto conocerlo.- Respondió con una amable sonrisa para su interlocutor.

Adorable. Debía admitirlo. Con tranquilidad el mayor revisó los documentos tranquilamente y suspiró.

Tarde, tarde, ¡Tarde! Maldición ¿Por qué siempre llegaba tarde? quizás si su vida no fuera un completo caos podría dormir con tranquilidad al menos una noche y llegaría temprano al trabajo. El castaño de ojos verdes entró corriendo en la editorial como ya era casi costumbre en esos últimos días, se metió en el ascensor y suspiró con cansancio.

-No quiero verlo- Murmuró para sí mismo con la resignación dibujada en su rostro. Takano-san seguro le gritaría por volver a quedarse dormido. ¡Pero todo era su culpa! Si no fuera por sus estúpidos acosos, por los estúpidos sueños, quizás podría dormir un poco mejor. Aunque ciertamente hacia un tiempo, quizás una o dos semanas, su superior ya no le acosaba tanto: es más se veía un poco distraído. Miró el piso del ascensor pensativo, Takano-san hasta se veía un poco deprimido ¿Qué podría haberle pasado? No podía preguntar. ¿Qué pasaba si el otro pensaba que le interesaba su estado? Además no eran nada, su relación era pura y exclusivamente de jefe y subordinado, y fuera del trabajo eran vecinos. Solo eso. No es que estuviera preocupado ni nada por el estilo. No que Takano le interesara tanto.

El timbre del ascensor dio aviso de que había llegado al piso indicado, por supuesto que Takano-san no le preocupaba, ¡Claro que no! debería dejar esas absurdas ideas a parte y concentrare en el trabajo. Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Las puertas se abrieron y salió apesadumbrado, estaba destruido, al menos llevaba tres días sin dormir bien o durmiendo muy poco. El timbre junto a él le hizo saber que alguien más estaba por salir del ascensor contiguo, y solo dios sabrá por qué pero la curiosidad lo hizo girarse un poco para observar de quien se trataba.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Usami-sensei!?- ¿De verdad el afamado autor estaba de pie observándolo con sorpresa en la puerta del ascensor?

-Onodera-kun... Vaya ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó en tono amable pero un tanto serio.

-Trabajo aquí, en el departamento de Shojo Manga. Es una alegría encontrarlo aquí Usami-sensei.-

-¿Shojo Manga? Déjame acompañarte... busco a alguien - El gesto mal humorado y las ojeras bajo los ojos del afamado novelista eran muy notorias, cosa que hizo reír un poco con disimulo al editor.

-¿Tarde de nuevo con los plazos? - El gruñido de molestia le dejó muy claro que no debería seguir preguntado, sabía perfectamente la clase de horrible carácter que tenía ese escritor cuando estaba mal humorado. -Sígueme, ¿A quién buscas?- Preguntó con curiosidad. Luego de eso, caminaron por el pasillo charlando amenamente entre ellos, con dirección al departamento Emerald.

-Gracias por esperar. Toma entrégale esto de regreso a Isaka-san y dile que la próxima vez venga él- Protestó molesto el de cabellos negros, y le regresó los documentos al menor, acariciando sus cabellos con gesto distraído. En verdad le recordaba a Ritsu, aunque esos rasgos más infantiles le sentaba muy bien, por un segundo sus recuerdos se dispararon y recordó aquel tierno estudiante de preparatoria parado frente a él en la biblioteca del colegio. 

-No se preocupe se lo diré - Esa caricia en sus cabellos hizo que se sonrojara involuntariamente, era raro que alguien que no fuera Usagi lo acariciara de esa formal.

-¡MISAKI!- Pronto sintió un tirón en su brazo que casi hizo que volviera a tirar todos sus papeles y la cara mal humorada de Usami Akihiko fue lo primero que vio, ¡Iba a morir! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Podía sentirlo en sus huesos!

Una mirada de profundo odio fue dirigida a el Jefe de la sección de shoujo manga, un mensaje muy claro se expresaba en los violáceos ojos "No vuelvas a tocarlo".

-¡Espera! Usagi-san... ¿No deberías estar trabajando? ¿Terminaste el manuscrito? ¿Eh?- Pudo notar a un desconcertado muchacho detrás de Usagi, era como mirarse en un espejo pero como unos cinco años más viejo ¡Qué miedo! 

-No me importa quien seas... ¡Pero Misaki es mío!- Pronuncio mirando con desprecio al azabache. -Nos vamos- Dando un tirón del brazo del castaño empezó a caminar, llevándolo prácticamente a cuestas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera!... Usagi-san ¡¿Quién dijo que era tuyo?! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suelta! ¡Estoy trabajando! ¡Deberías estar haciendo el manuscrito! ¡Espera, te digo!- A pesar de sus protestas, estaba siendo arrastrado cuando escuchó su celular y trató de atender con su mano libre, evitando sin tirar los papeles como podía. 

-¡Misaki-Kun! ¿Dónde está el Sensei? ¿Dónde está el manuscrito? - Los gritos de Aikawa estaban dejándolo sordo, de nuevo estaba en problemas por culpa de Usagi, parándose firmemente dio un tirón de su brazo logrando soltarse.

-¡Lo lamento muchísimo, Aikawa-San!- Cortando el teléfono miró con reproche al autor. -Usagi-san Debes ir a trabajar, ya le has causado muchos problemas a Aikawa-san ¡Haz tu trabajo de una vez!... ¿he?... ¿Usagi-san?- Parpadeó un par de veces, los ojos del heredero renegado de la compañía Usami lucían peor que cuando era despertado bruscamente en las mañanas. Retrocedió dos pasos, choco contra algo, elevó su vista, Takano lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, llenos de sorpresa, sin entender nada. –Yo… Esto… ¡Lo lamento!- Se giró y empezó a hacer reverencias frente a él. -Perdón por la escena, Usagi digo: Usami-san debería estar trabajando... me voy a entregarle los documentos a Isaka-san.- Decidido a intentar huir, viró sobre sus talones pero fue detenido.

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado, y no hay necesidad de disculparse por mí... Onodera-kun, hazte cargo de esto- Tomando los papeles se los tiró encima al joven editor que miraba sin comprender lo que sucedía, tomó las caderas de Misaki y sin mayor dificultades lo subió a su hombro. -Nos vamos. –

El castaño menor no sabía dónde meterse de la vergüenza. -Espera… ¡Usagi-san bájame! ¡Estamos en la editorial! ¡Que me sueltes te digo! ¡Ay, ayúdenme!- Cómicas lagrimitas caían de su ojos mientras era metido en el ascensor a pesar de sus protestas para luego ser llevado por un más que muy molesto Usagi hasta el estacionamiento y metido despiadadamente, sin ningún cuidado, al convertible rojo. Literalmente, acababa de ser secuestrado por su novio, Aikawa se iba a poner furiosa, desgraciadamente para ella, no vería ni rastros del manuscrito ese día.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo de Emerald reinaba el silencio.

-"Ese muchacho, se parecía a mí... ¿Conocía a Usami-sensei? No, más que eso... De verdad lucían cercanos, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Takano-san estaba acariciando sus cabellos? ¿Conoce a Takano-san?"- Los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente sin darle un segundo de tregua. Bajó su mirada a los papeles en sus manos y suspiró por enésima vez en el día, y eso que recién comenzaba.

-Usami-sensei, siempre haciendo lo que quiere, ¿Qué es esto?- observando los documentos con curiosidad.

Takano mientras tanto no entendía del todo lo que acababa de pasar, ese jovencito sin lugar a dudas estaba saliendo con el afamado Usami Akihiko, sonrió de lado, después de todo no se parecía a Ritsu solo en lo físico, era también: igual de escandaloso. Su sonrisa creció aún más, hasta convertirse en una carcajada que llamó la atención del castaño frente a él.

-¿De qué se ríe Takano-san? Fue una situación muy incómoda... ¡No le veo lo divertido!- Protesto el mal humorado castaño.

-Lo admiro.- Aquel comentario descoloco al castaño. -Admiro a Usami-sensei, quizás debería tratarte así para que admitas de una vez que me amas- Aquel comentario hizo que el sonrojo cubriera la totalidad de la cara del otro editor.

-Ta-Takano-san, deje de decir esas cosas, ¡Ya le dije que no siento nada por usted!-

-Mentiroso.- La sonrisa suave seguía en sus labios. Ese niño había logrado subirle el ánimo, debería averiguar un poco más de él. En verdad era adorable. -Ahora ve a trabajar y deja de holgazanear, ¡Encima de que llegas tarde solo te quedas parado ahí como idiota! ¡Llévale esos documentos a Isaka-san y ponte a trabajar de una vez!... He perdido demasiado tiempo por tu culpa.- Ignorando el desconcierto y disgusto en el gesto de Onodera, regresó a su oficina con una fingida cara de fastidio.

-¿Eh? ¿Mi culpa? ¡Tsk!... ¡Es insoportable!- Girándose, caminó al ascensor y se encaminó a llevarle los papeles a el director ejecutivo, honestamente ese tipo no le caía del todo bien, aunque tampoco le caía mal. Apesadumbrado como estaba, bajo sus hombros una vez solo en el cubículo metálico, ¡Vaya forma de empezar el día! Discutió con Takano-san, hubo insinuaciones de por medio y además estaba la pelea de la que fue testigo y que no terminaba de comprender, pero lo que más le preocupaba era: ¿Por qué Takano-san lucia más relajado? Ese niño, ese tal Misaki ¿Tendrían algo que ver? ¿Qué era él de Takano-san? ¿Por qué sonrió así después de que ese niño se fuera?

Con desesperación, despeino sus cabellos haciendo un revuelto de ellos. -Esto es falta de sueño, no deberían preocuparme estas cosas...Es solo estrés- Trato de auto-justificarse frunciendo el ceño. Entonces recordó la descarada insinuación de Takano y se imaginó la escena: él siendo cargado en brazos del azabache al interior de su departamento como cuando se durmió en el metro ¿Cómo se debió haber visto siendo cargado por vareas cuadras desde la estación del tren hasta el departamento de su superior?... Le gustaría recordar cómo se sintieron esos brazos cálidos en medio de la fría noche y... -"No, no, ¡No! ¿En qué estoy pensado?... Es solo falta de sueño... ¡Esto no es amor! ¡Esto definitivamente no es amor! ¡No es amor, he dicho!"- Gritaba con desesperación en las profundidades de su cerebro. 

-Continuara - 

Notas finales: Ok, los cambios finales en este capítulo no fueron tantos, solo correcciones ortográficas y algunos detalles que no me terminaban de gustar, como por ejemplo que en la versión original habían palabras en "japonés" como: -Baka, -Matte, -Sumimasen. Gomen. Qué, en lo personal, no me es agradable de leer en un fic, siento que de alguna forma cortan la narrativa, asique he decidido reemplazarlas. El siguiente capítulo tendrá algunas otras modificaciones. Quizás lo alargue un poco. Un beso enorme desde aquí. ¡Las amo mis queridas lectoras y lectores!

Los veré en el próximo capítulo.

Ademas, como nota aparte los invito a leer un fic nuevo: s/12180937/1/Resolviendo-Dudas-existenciales

"Resolviendo dudas Existenciales" Es un fic lleno de humor y comedia de la pareja romántica con algunas participaciones de los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, aunque bastante secundaria.

Ahora sí, me despido.

Me despido…  
PD: Por favor dejen Review … si lo hacen los amaré aún más.


	2. ¿Celos? ¿Qué es eso?

San Miguel de Tucumán, Argentina. 10 de septiembre del 2013

Corregido: San Miguel de Tucumán, sábado 8 de Octubre del 2016

"Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde": Lección aprendida.

Capítulo 2: ¿Celos? ¿Qué es eso?

By Sioa Shun Usagi-san

Se recostó agotado en su silla, le dolía estómago, pronto seria su hora de salida del trabajo, ya estaba terminando todo, pero los sucesos del día seguían rondando su cabeza.

-"Al menos Takano-san no me a acosado en todo el día, podre irme a dormir tranquilo a mi casa sin interrupciones"- Se alegró en sus pensamientos, aunque no del todo. Se negaba a aceptarlo en voz alta, pero sabía que algo raro estaba pasando con su jefe, vecino y ¿Por qué no confesárselo a sí mismo? Amante ocasional. Algo perturbaba a su antiguo sempai, no sabía que era pero sentía que ya no era el mismo. Eso no podía ser bueno, su cerebro le decía que así estaban mejor las cosas, pero su corazón se dolía demasiado al ver que Takano-san básicamente lo estaba ignorando.

Miro la hora en el reloj de muñeca: ya eran las ocho p.m., hora de ir a casa, acomodo sus papeles cerro su computadora, se puso la bufanda, el abrigo y se colocó el morral disponiéndose a salir de la oficina y regresar a su hogar, hoy finalmente podría dormir con tranquilidad.

Takano se quedó después de hora, pues había tenido una reunión de última minuto, cansado y algo pensativo se dirigió a su oficina a buscar sus cosas, tomando su maletín y su abrigo notó que su subordinado de más interés ya no se encontraba en el edificio. Con pasos calmos salió de Marukawa y se dirigió a tomar el último tren, por suerte no había casi gente y pudo regresar con parsimonia a su hogar. Al bajar del tren entro cansadamente en una tienda cercana de veinticuatro horas, no había cenado, no era lo más saludable comprar comida rápida, pero algo tenía comer y en su departamento no había nada, además aunque lo hubiera no se encontraba de ánimos para cocinar.

Misaki, se escabullo fuera de las sabanas de la cama ¡Maldito Usagi! Le dolía un infierno el cuerpo. Bajó cansadamente por las escaleras y notó que con todo el alboroto no había podido ir al mercado por los víveres de la semana, no había nada que comer. Resignado tomó su abrigo ¡A ver que encontraba abierto a esa hora! Caminó las solitarias calles con aburrimiento, nada, todo estaba más cerrado que en un día festivo. Fue entonces cuando diviso una luz: ¡Dios había escuchado sus plegarias! Corrió y vio que era la pequeña tienda de veinticuatro horas que estaba junto a la estación de tren, con tranquilidad entró y recorrió los pasillos, comprar algunas chucherías no le haría mal solo por esa ocasión. Se paró de puntillas estirándose para alcanzar una botella de gaseosa cuando sintió su mano rosarse con una pálida y cálida más grande que la suya: sobresaltado se giró para disculparse.

-¡Sírvase usted primero!- Susurró avergonzado al inclinarse en signo de atropellada disculpa.

-¿Takahashi?- Esa voz se le hizo levemente conocida y al erguirse pudo divisar los ojos almendrados y la cabellera negra del jefe de editores de la sección de Shojo manga de la editorial Marukawa que había tenido el placer de conocer esa misma mañana, su rostro se coloreo entero ante esa revelación y la penosa circunstancia de su encuentro luego de lo acontecido esa mañana.

-¡Ta-Takano-san!- Volvió a hacer una reverencia. –Perdone por la escena de esta tarde, de verdad lo lamento, a veces Usami-san es…- No sabía cómo justificarse, la vergüenza lo abrumaba. Takano lo miró y poniendo una mano delicadamente sobre su propia boca ahogo una risa, inclinándose luego para despeinar los castaños cabellos del menor con amabilidad.

-No tienes que disculparte. Estas saliendo con Usami-Sensei ¿verdad?– Preguntó con absoluta naturalidad.

-¿Eh?- Parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta que su rostro inevitablemente se trasformó en un semáforo en rojo. –No, Usami-sensei y yo no somos pareja.- Refutó enseguida, ¡Él y Usagi no eran novios! ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo vivían en la misma casa y Usagi se aprovechaba de él cuando quería. Además, si en la editorial llegaran a sospechar de su relación, no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría, Isaka-san siempre le había dicho que eso sería una molestia para la carrera del novelista. No quería ser una molestia para Usagi-san.

Masamune lo miró sorprendido, ¿Cómo podía ese niño negar su relación con el mayor? Era muy obvio que estaban saliendo, si no fuera así, el afamado novelista no lo hubiera casi fusilado con la mirada solo por acariciar sus cabellos. Sonrió de lado, pensando en Onodera. Si, de verdad se parecían. Era extraño, a diferencia de Onodera, que parecía un reprimido resentido, este niño le inspiraba ternura: su rostro infantil y sus ojos dolidos, si, en verdad se veían dolidos, al parecer su mente estaba viajando a lugares poco placenteros para él, podía notar a simple vista la pureza y claridad de su alma. Sin duda "Un niño bueno", sentía tanta curiosidad hacía él, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía frente de él una mirada tan pura e ingenua.

-Perdona la confusión entonces.- Con simpleza tomó una gaseosa, bajó otra para él universitario, y se dirigieron juntos a la caja para pagar los alimentos. Minutos más tarde, ambos salían de la tienda con una bolsa en sus manos, caminando uno junto al otro sin mayor problema. – ¿Vives cerca de aquí?- Preguntó casi desinteresadamente mientras veia las calles vacías. Dejar ir solo al joven sería una irresponsabilidad, quizás algo podría pasarle, a lo menor era mejor acompañarlo.

-Sí, el edificio de Usagi-san está a unas cuantas calles de aquí- Inmediatamente después de decirlo, quería cortarse la lengua ¿Usagi-san? ¿Acaso no podía llamarle simplemente "Usami" cuando estaba con alguien que no conocía? ¿Por qué su lengua le traicionaba así? Odiaba ser tan relajado y familiar, ¡Eso era lo que lo metía en problemas todo el tiempo! Algún día debía aprender a ser correcto y un poco más hermético.

-¿Usagi-san?- Preguntó en tono burlón el editor al ver la cara del menor. – ¡Vaya que eres un torpe boca floja! - No podía cambiar su forma de ser, él era directo, honesto, mal hablado y al que no le gustara que se jodiera. Así de simple. La vida es muy corta como para andar con hipocresías y sutilidades.

-¡Oye!- Se quejó molesto, frunciendo el ceño ¿Quién se creía ese tipo insultándolo así? ¡Acababan de conocerse, por Dios santo! Aunque, si era honesto, esa forma de ser le agradaba, sin siquiera notarlo una sonrisa sutil decoraba su boca. – ¡No soy inútil!- Aquella infantil replica hizo reír al mayor y Misaki solo giró el rostro ofendido, con un tic en el ojo. Adiós a su sonrisa. En serio ¿Qué le pasaba a ese sujeto? –Me refería a Usami-Sensei, es que suelo decirle Usagi. Es un apodo, es un poco complicado explicar de dónde viene.- Aclaro tranquilamente, con las mejillas nuevamente rojas por la pena.

-¿Vives con él?- Preguntó sorprendido el morocho.

-Sí, es que él es amigo de la secundaria de mi hermano mayor y temporalmente vivo con él por asuntos personales. Es mi casero.- Le conto con tranquilidad, finalmente el mayor se detuvo y Misaki sorprendido, lanzó una mirada al complejo departamental frente a ellos. Era un lugar humilde, pero no por ello malo, más acertado sería decir que era un lugar común y corriente. Después de tanto tiempo con Usagi-san, estaba habituándose a los lujos, hace tiempo que no estaba frente a un sitio como ese. -¿Vives aquí?- Preguntó, sin siquiera pensarlo. ¡Eso había sonado tan estúpido como preguntarle a alguien que acababa de tropezar, sí se había caído!

-Sí, fue un placer encontrarte. Ve con cuidado.– Sugirió mirando la desolada calle con cierta preocupación. Aun no estaba muy seguro de si era buena idea dejar ir solo a un niño por esas horas hasta su casa.

Misaki asintió, y con una sonrisa en los labios hizo una leve reverencia en despedida. –¡Que pase buenas noches!-

-Gracias, Por cierto ¿Tienes algo que hace mañana?- La pregunta descolocó al castaño y negó con su cabeza.

-Trabajo medio tiempo en la editorial por la mañana, y no tengo clases por la tarde. ¿Por qué?

-Bien, baja al departamento de Emerald a la una de la tarde, iremos a almorzar juntos. –Sin darle más opción de reclamo giro sus pazos y se adentró en su edificio. De nuevo ¿Quién se creía ese hombre para tomar ese tipo de deciciones? Oh, bien, de cualquier manera no tenía nada que hacer.

Mientras caminaba por la obscura noche un pensamiento invadió de súbito su mente, haciendo que una sonrisa llena de vitalidad habitara inusitadamente su boca. ¡Tenía un nuevo amigo! Su madre y padre en el cielo, finalmente habían escuchado sus plegarias y le habían mandado a un amigo. Aunque… En serio… ¿Qué clase de amigo perturbado era ese? Bueno: A caballo regalado, no se le miran los dientes ¿No era así el refrán? Quizás, por algo era que se había encontrado de esa forma con Takano-san, seguramente serían grandes amigos. 

Onodera estaba cansado, en verdad agotado, su cabeza seguía preocupada al no escuchar ruido en el departamento de junto ¿Hasta qué hora planeaba quedarse Takano en la oficina? ¿Y si no estaba en la oficina? ¿Y si había salido con Yokozawa? Negó efusivamente con su cabeza, ¿Qué le importaba a él si Takano se iba de copas con Yokozawa? Nada, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Con pasos lentos y perezosos se dispuso a salir de su edificio, caminaría un poco para despejarse y luego se iría a dormir, las caminatas nocturnas siempre le habían ayudado a pensar.

Justo cuando estaba dirigiéndose a la calle, vio llegar a Takano cargando una bolsa en su mano derecha y además estaba acompañado. Como acto reflejo: atino a esconderse tras el murallón, entre los arbustos, esperando no ser descubierto. Escuchó la conversación a escondidas, sintiéndose un vil criminal ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Espiando? ¡¿Pero qué estaba pasando con él?! ¡Takano no le importaba!

-Gracias, ¿tienes algo que hace mañana?

-Trabajo medio tiempo en la editorial por la mañana, y no tengo clases por la tarde ¿Por qué?

-Bien, baja al departamento de Emerald a la una de la tarde, iremos a almorzar juntos.

¿Acaso Takano estaba pactando una cita? Curioso asomó su cabeza y pudo divisar mejor al misterioso acompañante de su jefe, era nada más y nadie menos que el mismo muchacho de esa mañana. Pudo verlo sonrojarse mientras Takano se adentraba en el edificio y luego seguir su camino con andar distraído y taciturno. ¿Qué hacían esos dos juntos a esas horas de la noche? ¿Por qué Takano lo había invitado a almorzar? ¿Acaso Takano estaba saliendo con ese joven? Llevó su mano a su pecho y apretó su abrigo entre sus manos.

Dolía ¿por qué le dolía así? ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y unas lágrimas caer ¿Takano estaba jugando con él de nuevo? ¡Tenia a otro! Se dejó caer al suelo apoyando su espalda en el paredón, aun oculto de toda mirada. Ellos no eran nada, se suponía que no sentía nada por el mayor, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Celos? Esos no podían ser celos, se negaba a admitirlo, a creerlo, pero se sentía incluso pero que si se hubiera tratado de Yokozawa, a estas alturas hubiera preferido que Takano se hubiera ido de copas con el amargado jefe del departamento de ventas. Parándose y sacudiendo su ropa negó con su cabeza. No, se prometió nunca volver a enamorarse, él no estaba enamorado de Takano, él definitivamente no estaba celoso ¡Que Takano saliera con su madre si quería! ¡A él no le importaba!

Con su orgullo a flor de piel, volvió a entrar en su edificio. Cuando bajó del ascensor y vio a Takano abriendo la puerta de su departamento, simplemente se decidió a Ignorarlo.

-¿Qué haces llegando tan tarde? ¿Te parecen horas?- Preguntó solo con ganas de molestarlo un poco, ese día había sido tan agotador y acelerado que poco y nada había logrado compartir con el castaño. ¡Gracias a Dios por permitir que fueran vecinos!

-¡Cállate que estas igual que yo! Al menos yo vengo solo y no acompañado de estudiantes de secundaria- Con la ira presente en él sudando por cada uno de sus poros, todo ese dolor y celos tenían que explotar por algún lado, y él siempre se había caracterizado por decir inevitablemente lo que pensaba sin pasarlo por el filtro que tiene toda persona normal para evitar problemas. El en mundo de los adultos, hablar sin pensar puede costar caro, pero él… Bueno, él venía fallado de fábrica. Abrió la puerta de su departamento con molestia y miró a su vecino por encima del hombro frunciendo el ceño con tanto fastidio que esa mueca parecía que se quedaría para siempre tatuada en su piel y se metió en su casa dando un portazo que resonó en todo el pasillo.

Sorprendido, no podía estar de otra forma, se quedó parado mirando la puerta contigua sin que su cerebro pudiera procesar lo que acababa de pasar ¿Esos habían sido celos? Sí, no podía equivocarse, Onodera acababa de dar un hermoso espectáculo de celos. Una sonrisa ladina bailó en su boca, quizás no estaba todo tan perdido como pensaba. Dicen que en la guerra y el Amor todo se vale. Bueno esto era una guerra de amor que no estaba dispuesto a perder. Onodera acababa de avivar la flama de sus esperanzas, quizás, solo quizás si tenía todavía alguna oportunidad de reconquistar a ese amargado editor, con una personalidad defectuosa. 

Misaki entró en el lujoso Pen House, y estaba sacando las cosas de la bolsa, pensativo, cuando unos grandes brazos aprisionaron su cintura desde detrás de su espalda, logrando asustarlo.

-¡Usagi! ¡Idiota! Me asustaste… No pude ir a hacer el mandado esta tarde, asique fui a comprar algo que comer antes de que preguntes.- Contestó conociendo ya bastante bien a su caprichoso casero.

-Misaki, Hueles distinto.- Murmuró acercando su rostro a su cuello. -¿Con quién estabas?

-Solo me encontré con alguien en la tienda y me acompañó medio camino de regreso… ¡Ahora suéltame! Tengo que guardar esto, y preparar la cena. No puedes estar sin comer.– Protestó intentando apartar al mayor.

-No quiero- Contestó con simpleza. –Lleva la comida al cuarto, hoy quiero dormir con Misaki. –

-Usagi-san no molestes, ya te he dicho que no soy Suzuki-san ¿Aun estas medio dormido?- Respondió con su rostro ardiendo de vergüenza.

-Aun no me he recargado lo suficiente de mi Misaki- A pesar de sus pataleos y negativas, el castaño fue arrastrado una vez más por las garras del afamado novelista y sometido a las más bajas paciones, aunque no era como si realmente le desagradara aquello. Aun así su mente estaba confundida, Takano-san era agradable, aunque su actitud petulante era molesta, pero los ojos de aquel hombre se veían apagados y dolidos ¿Qué seria aquello que le inquietaba? ¿Por qué había tanta tristeza y melancolía en su mirada? Le gustaría saber, sentía que debía ayudarlo, no lo conocía mucho pero ese hombre no parecía merecer sufrir una pena como esa.

-Continuara- 

Notas finales del Autor: Bien, este fic si fue más corregido, algunos párrafos fueron reescritos y se agregó un poco más de contenido. Espero que se note el cambio, creería que no tiene errores, nuevamente he optado por anular las palabras en "Japones" pero hay dos que no pude reemplazar.

Sempai: Hace referencia a alguien que tiene más autoridad que uno, algo así como un superior, sin que esta persona sean realmente un símbolo de autoridad. Por ejemplo: Aquí es usada para describir la antigua relación de Ritsu y Takano cuando eran compañeros en el secundario, Ritsu solía decirle "Sempai" Por qué Takano estaba un año por delante de él 

Sensei: Utilizo esta palabra que significa "Maestro", pero suele utilizarse para de cierta forma referenciar a los autores tanto de manga como de novelas.

Ahora sí, creo que ya no queda nada más que añadir.

Les mando un beso enorme :D

Sioa Uchiha-San.


	3. Enséñame a ser Honesto

San Miguel de Tucumán, 20 de Marzo del 2015.

Corregido: San Miguel de Tucumán, Sábado 8 de octubre del 2016

Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde: Lección aprendida.

Capítulo 3: Enséñame a ser Honesto.

By Sioa Uchiha-san

La mañana había estado tranquila, finalmente Usagi-san estaba trabajando como correspondía y ya pronto terminaría el manuscrito que estaba logrando matar a Aikawa de una crisis nerviosa. Papeles por aquí, papeles por allá, muchos envíos, fotocopias, y mucho trabajo.

Estaba agotado, miro de reojo el reloj en la pared: eran las doce y cuarenta y ocho del medio día, estaba en tiempo. Su estómago rugió, no había desayunado como correspondía y moría de hambre, con tranquilidad tomó su abrigo y su morral despidiéndose de su amiga y jefa se dirigió con pasos calmados al ascensor pulsando el piso cuatro, no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

Había acepto almorzar con ese misterioso e irritante sujeto: Takano Masamune, pero no estaba muy seguro de porque, ese hombre le intrigaba tanto, quizás podían llegar a ser buenos amigos, después de todo conocer a alguien del trabajo no sonaba tan mal, pero sí lo pensaba bien Akihiko iba a matarlo cuando se enterara que salió a almorzar con alguien más, de hecho con la misma persona que el día anterior amenazó para que no se acercara a él. Suspiró cansinamente, ese Usagi-san, debería dejar de preocuparse por él, era un universitario que trabajaba duro, tenía derecho a salir de vez en cuanto y hacer amigos. Decidió a no preocuparse más los celos de su pareja, escuchó el timbre del ascensor, vio las puertas abrirse, con pasos relajados salió de el y camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al departamento Emerald, miró desconfiado y nervioso el lugar, el rosa, las flores y los peluches casi le queman los ojos ¿Qué rayos pasaba ahí? ¿Por qué había tanta cursilería? Notó entonces que en lugar del grupo de bellas mujeres que esperaba encontrar, el departamento de shoujo manga se redujo a un grupo de hombres trabajando intensamente en sus respectivos cubículos. Resopló. Eso no era lo que tenía en mente, ni siquiera algo mínimamente cercano a lo que esperaba.

-¡ONODERA!, ¡Esto es impresentable! ¡Es aburrido y monótono! ¡Contáctate con la mangaka y dile que lo haga de nuevo! ¡Encuentra la forma de arreglar este desastre!- El grito logró sobresaltar a Misaki y dirigió su mirada al mal humorado sujeto que discutía a gritos con el joven que había conocido el día anterior, hablaban en tono alto mientras el castaño protestaba por las agresiones de su jefe y el pelinegro marcaba y señalaba errores en el storyboard, claro siempre echado la culpa de dichos fallos al pobre editor a su cargo, que quería sin lugar a duda, estrangular a su jefe. Lo peor era que él lo comprendía. ¿Cómo podía Takano-san ser tan cruel? ¡No hacía falta gritar de esa forma!

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- Al mirar a su derecha vio un joven de cabello corto de un tonó indefinido entre el negro el azul y el violeta, que lo miraba con una sonrisa amable, aparentaba tener la misma edad que él, quizás era un poco menor.

-Oh, disculpa mi nombre es Takahashi Misaki, estoy esperado a Takano Masamune, pero se ve ocupado.- Contestó nervioso.

-¡Oh, ya veo! Espera un momento... ¡Takano-san! ¡Un muchacho lo está esperando!- Gritó, logrando poner aún más nervioso a Misaki, que en ese momento solo quería que la tierra lo tragara al sentir los almendrados ojos de Takano sobre él.

Masamune bajó su mirada al su computadora para verificar la hora: eran la una menos cinco minutos ¡Vaya! ¡El chiquillo era puntual! Una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios, se levantó de su escritorio, se sacó los lentes y tomó su abrigo. -Saldré a almorzar, sigan trabajando. Onodera espero que tengas solucionado el problema con el storyboard para cuando regrese. Vamos Takahashi-kun- Pasó junto al menor con pasos rápidos mientras terminaba de dictar sus órdenes y se dirigió directo al ascensor.

-Cla-claro... ¡Gracias por su trabajo! ¡Hasta luego! -Aún algo incómodo, hizo una reverencia ante los editores antes de seguir al mayor al elevador.

-Eres puntual. Me agrada eso. -

-Supongo que gracias. Pero ¿Está bien que abandone así el trabajo? Parecía haber problemas con algo, no entiendo muy bien con qué pero no quiero ser una molestia, podemos almorzar otro día

-No digas tonterías, ellos pueden arreglárselas solos si no, no me sirven. Además soy el jefe. Hago lo que quiero- Contestó con simpleza el azabache, esbozando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Ante semejante respuesta Misaki no pudo más que suspirar, ese tipo era un arrogante, uno de los de primera clase sin embargo esa afirma no había hecho otra cosa que causarle algo de gracia y una risa baja escapo de entre sus labios.

Takano solo lo observó por varios segundos, escuchando esa ingenua risa flotar en el aire alrededor de él. Ese niño era como un respiro de aire fresco, escucharlo divertido le hacía olvidar un poco los pesares, en verdad era una buena y dulce compañía. 

-Oigan ¿Alguien sabe quién era el niño?– Preguntó un divertido y entusiasta Kisa. -Takano-san No suele dejar así el trabajo por nada, ¿Quién creen que sea el jovencito? - El tono pícaro en su voz era evidente, Kisa siempre había sido aficionado a los chimes y este parecía bastante jugoso, la sonrisa gatuna en su rostro demostraba a lenguas el malsano interés que tenía por el tema. Ese era su defecto, pero es que no podía evitarlo, la vida ajena lo llama a gritos para que se metiera en ella.

-No lo sé, Kisa y realmente no me interesa.- Respondió Hatori, sin despegar su vista el ordenador, concentrado en su trabajo.

-¡Oh, vamos, Hatori! ¿Me dirás que no te da curiosidad? He oído en la cafetería que ayer vieron a Takano hablar con alguien en el pasillo, alguien que nunca habían visto, ¿Habrá sido este niño? -Comentó pensativo recostándose en su silla.

-Kisa, Realmente necesitas concentrarte en el trabajo. Deja de hablar de cosas sin importancia. -Protestó Ritsu, ordenando sus papeles e intentado, sin éxito, contactarse con la mangaka de la que estaba a cargo esta vez.

-¡Son unos aburridos!- Protestó Kisa, dejando caer sus brazos tras la silla mientras se estiraba. ¿Por qué no podía tener compañeros más cooperativos? Sus trabajos de por si eran una tortura en épocas como esas ¿No podían solo seguir un poco la corriente cuando algo interesante ocurría? Comenzaba a creer que no tenían alma, los mangakas habían terminado de consumir lo poco que quedaba de ellos.

-Simplemente no me interesa la vida personal de mi jefe, Kisa. Deberías concentrarte. -Tras responder eso, Hatori tomó su maletín y salió del lugar. -Tengo una reunión con un mangaka, nos veremos. -

-Nah, deberías relajarte un poco Hatori. Disfruta de la vida amargado, no todo es trabajo. -Resopló Kisa en respuesta, para luego recostarse al descuido en el escritorio, cruzando sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza sobre estos miró a Ritsu. - ¿Tu qué me dices? Nunca he sabido de Takano-san involucrándose con alguna chica, quizás sea gay. Podría ser su novio ¿no lo crees? -insistió.

-¡Ya cállate Kisa!- Respondió Ritsu, levantándose de su silla de sopetón, golpeando con ambas manos el escritorio. Al notar su propia actitud, desorbitó los ojos, mirando a su interlocutor que estaba tan sorprendido como ´él mismo por su propia reacción-¡Lo si—siento! Voy al baño. -Casi huyendo, dirigió sus pasos por el pasillo de la editorial, entrando al baño de golpe mojó su cara con el agua helado mirando su propio reflejo con la misma desesperación que este le devolvía.

\- ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? -Se preguntó a sí mismo, no lo entendía ¿Por qué eso le molestaba tanto? Takano-san solo era su jefe, y su vecino. No tenía nada de malo que saliera a almorzar con alguien de vez en cuando, ellos no tenían nada que ver. Pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? La insinuación de Kisa, realmente lo había hecho enfadar. Aquello no podía estar pasando, no era verdad, seguramente el muchacho, ese tal Takahashi solo era un amigo de Takano, y aun así, eso no debía importarle.

A su memoria llegaron aquellos muchos momentos en los que Takano-san le había amenazado con hacer que le confesara que lo amaba una vez más, si tanto se suponía que el de cabellos negros lo quería no podía estar saliendo con alguien más ¿verdad? Antes de tan siquiera notarlo, algo húmedo recorrió su mejilla. Sorprendido llevó su mano a tocar su rostro y al prestar atención a su reflejo lo supo. Estaba llorado. Pero ¿Por qué lo hacía? Eso no tenía sentido. Volvió a abrir el grifo y lavó por segundo vez su cara.

Es solo cansancio, solo eso, se justificó a sí mismo. Habían sido días complicados, seguramente solo estaba confundido. Últimamente Takano había estado tan distante con él, ya no lo acosaba, ya no se aparecía en la puerta de su departamento con excusas tan simpes como qué había trabajo que terminar, o que bebieran junto, o para preguntarle si ya había cenado. Eso era algo que lo aliviaba en parte, pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso no era verdad, que de cierta forma extrañaba aquel trato que Takano-san tenía con él. Negó efusivamente con su cabeza. ¡Que frustrante es no poder ser honesto ni con uno mismo!

-Solo tengo que concentrarme en el trabajo. Solo eso.- Decidido, secó su rostro con una toalla de papel y volvió a su escritorio, ignorando completamente las interrogantes de su compañero, perdiéndose completamente entre sus obligaciones. Tenía que apagar su cerebro. Se prometió jamás volver a llorar por nadie, no iba a cometer el error de volver a derramar lágrimas por exactamente la misma persona. Ese idiota solo estaba jugando con él de nuevo, no iba a permitírselo. No lo haría. Al diablo con Takano Masamune. ¡Al diablo con él! ¡Al diablo con todos!

Un almuerzo normal, en una cafetería normal. Dio un sorbo a su vaso con jugo y respiró tranquilo, era divertido salir como cualquier persona con un compañero de trabajo, aun así estaba algo incómodo. No sabía bien de qué hablar y Takano-san se veía distraído, observándolo bien se dio cuenta que ese hombre estaba preocupado por algo, más bien triste, lo veía en sus ojos, cada vez que el editor en jefe daba una calada a su cigarrillo podía ver cansancio en sus ojos, un aire de melancolía que le daba curiosidad, se preguntaba si podía alegrar a ese sujeto con algo. Quería ayudarlo. Aunque fuera un irritante idiota, ese hombre le agradaba, le recordaba en algo a Usagi-san, quizás porque ambos aprecian ser fríos, pero sabía que por dentro eran más sensibles y vulnerables que cualquier otra persona. Además por lo que había visto de ese sujeto, era tan caprichoso como Usagi, incluso quizás un poco más.

-Disculpe, Takano-san pero lo he notado distraído... ¿Le sucede algo malo?- Preguntó discretamente, esperando no molestar demasiado a su interlocutor.

-No, estoy bien, disculpa mi distracción. Bien, dime, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo trabajas en Marukawa? Me dijiste que eres del departamento de literatura. Te ves joven para ser editor, si apenas pareces un mocoso de secundaría.

-Para su información, ya estoy en la universidad y no, no soy editor, solo tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo ayudando a Aikawa-san con recados y cosas menores. Sin ofender pero jamás seria editor, parece que todos los días estuvieran a punto de un ataque cardiaco o algo así, además, no soy muy adepto a leer y esas cosas- Contestó con completa honestidad.

-Ciertamente tienes razón. Además no te veo futuro como editor.

-¡Oiga! ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? -Reprochó molesto con el ceño fruncido, aquel comentario había sonado muy ofensivo.

-Solo digo la verdad. No tienes lo que se necesita para ser editor. Eres un mocoso.

-Si me invito para burlarse de mí, mejor me voy.- Ofuscado, estaba por levantar sus cosas y marcharse, cuando escucho la risa del mayor. -¿Qué le parece tan divertido? –

-Que no aguantas un comentario. Realmente eres un mocoso- Soltó con simpleza, comiendo un poco de su orden. - Me dijiste que vives con Usami-sensei. ¿Cómo fue que terminaste viviendo con él? Me han dicho que es una persona difícil de tratar.

-Eso no es verdad, bueno, despierta con un pésimo humor todos los días, y es insoportablemente caprichoso, malgasta todo su dinero en juguetes y osos de peluche, no sabe cocinar ni limpiar y fuma como si fuera una chimenea. No entiendo como un hombre de su edad puede ser tan excéntrico, pero no es una mala persona, ha sido muy hable conmigo, y siempre cenamos juntos, no es justo que piense mal de él por lo que otros han dicho. No lo conocen- respondió de forma atropellada. Odiaba, odiaba con todo su ser que juzgaran a Usagi-san, él no era lo que todos decían que era.

\- Tranquilo, lo defiendes demasiado. ¿Seguro qué solo es tu casero? -pregunto con una sonrisa ladina mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

Su rostro se volvió de un furioso carmesí, ¡Maldita fuera su lengua! ¿Cómo podía sobresaltarse tanto cuando hablaban así de Usagi-san? Negó con su cabeza y miró a su interlocutor. -Sí, Usagi y yo solo compartimos piso. Mi hermano se casó hace unos 2 años y medio, y yo empecé la universidad asique Usagi-san, digo Usami-san, se ofreció para que tuviera donde vivir mientras estudio. Él y mi hermano fueron juntos a la secundaría, son muy buenos amigos. Solo fue por eso. No mal interprete.

-Mentiroso, deberías ser más honesto. Lo quieres ¿No es así?- Aquella pregunta tan directa lo desconcertó, su sonrojo creció y su nerviosismo se hizo más notable.

-No, quiero decir… Usagi-san es bueno, es un poco difícil vivir con él, pero ha sido muy amable conmigo. Solo es eso. -Respondió incómodo y sonrojado, mirando su plato como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Sabes, sería bueno que fueras más honesto con tus sentimientos- El comentario escapo de sus labios acompañado de una voluta de humo, mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte. - Si lo que sientes no llega a la otra persona, los sentimientos no sirven de nada. No ser claro provoca malos entendidos, y haces sufrir a la persona que te quiere. Es doloroso cuando realmente no sabes lo que pasa por la cabeza de la persona que te importa, porque esa persona no es honesta, es cierto que las acciones de uno también demuestran lo que se siente pero créeme cuando tus palabras contradicen tus acciones no haces más que causar sufrimiento y confusión, es difícil tener que siempre estar adivinando que es lo verdadero, si lo que dices o lo que haces.

-Takano-san...– Aquellas palabras lo tomaron desprevenido, miró fijamente a la figura frente a él ¿Podía está lastimando a Usagi-san? Pero, Usagi-san sabía que lo quería ¿No es así? Un recuerdo surcó su mente, el padre de Usagi-san le había dicho algo similar tiempo atrás. -No es la primera vez que me dicen algo así, Takano-san. Pero suena como si usted estuviera siendo lastimado. No quiero inmiscuirme pero, ¿Hay alguien que este lastimándolo?- Fue una pregunta indiscreta y los sabía, estaba metiéndose donde nadie lo llamaba, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. La mirada almendrada del mayor se posó en él con una sonrisa nostálgica decoraba su boca, acompañando a sus ojos opacados.

-Mocoso- Dio como toda respuesta, mientras estiraba una mano para acariciar con cuidado los cabellos castaños. Ese niño acababa de conocerlo, era la primera vez que se sentaban a conversar, y así de como si nada, como si ya lo conociera de una vida completa, había descifrado sin mayores percances, el corazón a medio partir que estaba detrás de sus ojos. Sí, claro que había alguien que lo estaba lastimado, el problema radicaba en que era la misma persona que le daba sentido a su vida, aunque para estas alturas, solo podía comenzar a considerar el rendirse.

-¡Jump! ¡Deja de llamarme así!- Se quejó solo obteniendo risas del mayor. No terminaba de entenderlo, esa risa se escuchaba honesta, pero seguía viendo un alma muy torturada tras las almendras de sus ojos. Aun así, se descubrió a si mismo riendo junto al mayor, no importaba ya… solo podía estar feliz de que Takano-san al menos pasara un momento ameno con él y se divirtiera un poco. 

Esa misma noche, Misaki se encontraba cocinando la cena pero su mente estaba divagando en lo vivido ese medio día. Takano había sembrado la semilla de la duda en él. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Estaba lastimando a Usagi-san al no ser puramente honesto con él? Es decir, él no amaba a Usagi, de eso estaba "seguro", además tampoco eran pareja, solo Vivian juntos y ya… ¡Al demonio con todo eso!, sacudió sus cabellos con ambas manos y dejo caer su frente con fuerza sobre la mesada, haciéndose una gran marca roja en la frente, ¡Vamos! Solo estaba pensado, podía ser honesto consigo mismo al menos, la verdad era que no podía vivir lejos de Usagi-san, no podía imaginar una vida lejos del caprichoso novelista. No era solo cariño, no era el simple hecho de que Usagi-san fuera bueno con él. No, era mucho más que eso. Vivian juntos, se besaban, Usagi-san le decía casi cinco minutos que lo quería, y hacían "esas cosas" por la noche o cuando Usagi-san tuviera ganas, y siendo un poco más sincero, a él también le gustaba "hacer esas cosas" con el novelista. Ya no era un mocoso de dieciocho años, estaba cerca de cumplir veintiún años, tenía que admitirse a sí mismo, que sí, que él y el rico escritor eran una pareja que de hecho llevaban dos años y un poco más juntos, admitirse que lo quería. Quería a Usagi-san, por eso se le hacía tan insoportable el pensar que estaba lastimándolo con su silencio. 

Hizo memoria, trató de recordar, pero no había rastro, ni un liguero recuerdo de que alguna vez hubiera ido directamente con su casero a decirle en la cara un "Te quiero", no había memoria de que alguna vez él mismo hubiera buscado intimar con el escritor ¡No había nada! La culpa estaba empezando a devorarlo vivo, recordó los momentos en que Akihiko se mostró dudoso de su relación, si, le había dejado claro que se quedaba con él porque era su decisión, pero jamás le dijo al mayor que se quedaba porque habían sentimientos reales. Siempre había evitado el tema, solo una vez había intentado decirle que lo quería y prácticamente sufrió un desmayo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado decir dos simples palabras?

Fue entonces que unos fuertes brazos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, sosteniendo sus caderas y una sensación cálida y cosquillante en su nuca le dio aviso de que acababa de ser besado en ese lugar. Sobresaltado se giró y trato de apartar al mayor.

-¡Usagi-san! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto! ¡No me abraces de la nada! - Le gritó con la respiración agitada.

-¿En qué pensabas? Misaki haz estado raro todo el día. ¿Qué te sucede? – La pregunta directa le incómodo, solo pudo sonreír nervioso.

-No es nada Usagi-san, estoy preocupado por la facultad, tengo algunos exámenes pronto. Solo es eso.–Girándose, le dio la espalda y apagó la hornalla. –Pon la mesa, la cena ya está lista.

Sin más cuestionamientos, el mayor accedió y pronto ambos disfrutaban con tranquilidad de la comida, pero podía sentirlo, Misaki de nuevo estaba intentado solucionar sus problemas solo. Aquello lo inquietaba, ese niño siempre intentaba hacer todo solo, sentía que no tenía confianza en él para decirle sus problemas, que no confiaba en que podía ayudarlo y eso le hacía sentir en cierta medida vacío, desplazado, incapaz. Sabía que también era posible que él estuviera exagerando, pero su corazón le decía que Misaki si estaba profundamente turbado por algo fuera de su conocimiento.

-Misaki, hoy te busque para almorzar pero Aikawa me dijo que ya te había ido. ¿Dónde estabas? –

-Salí a Almorzar con Takano-san- Contestó con tranquilidad y una amable sonrisa. –Es un hombre extraño, pero me agrada y fue divertido compartir el almuerzo con un compañero de trabajo como cualquier persona normal.– El ceño fruncido del mayor lo incómodo por lo que detuvo su monologo.- ¿Qué sucede? –

-¿Fuiste a almorzar solo con él?- La pregunta hecha con aquel tono duro y autoritario hicieron que sus nervios se elevaran exponencialmente en tan solo segundos.

-Sí, fuimos a comer a un cafetería cerca de la editorial, ayer en la noche cuando lo encontré en el veinticuatro horas me invito- ¡Ojala hubiera mordido su lengua! La cara de Usagi-san daba miedo. Parecía realmente molesto.

-No quiero que vuelvas a salir con él.- Sentencio, definitiva e inamoviblemente.

-Pero Usagi-san Takano-san solo fue amable, no tiene nada de malo que salga de vez en cuando a hacer algo con un compañero de trabajo ¡te recuerdo que tú no eres quien para prohibirme ver a nadie!- Contestó ya fastidiado. ¿Cómo podía Usagi-san ser tan celoso?

-No me importa Misaki. No vas a volver a salir con él

-Tú no me das ordenes, no tengo porqué obedecerte.- Harto de la discusión se levantó de su asiento. –¡Eres un idiota!- Molesto levantó los platos y los dejó en la cocina, apenas si había probado bocado, y sin más que añadir dirigió sus pasos a su cuarto siendo seguido por un furioso novelista.

-Misaki ven aquí, no he terminado contigo ¿No te das cuenta de lo que pretende ese tipo?-

-Que tú seas un pervertido no quiere decir que todas las personas que conozco lo sean. ¡Buenas Noches!– Sin más cerró la puerta en la cara del mayor y le puso seguro, disponiéndose a dormir. Cómo detestaba que no confiara en él ¡No iba a acostarse con el primer hombre que se le cruzara por enfrente! y por supuesto, no todos los hombres tenían intenciones de llevárselo a la cama. No entendía como el mimado de su casero podía ser tan posesivo. No era justo que le prohibiera hacer cosas. Molesto y dolido por la desconfianza del mayor, se recostó en su cama y antes de notarlo se había quedado totalmente dormido.

Mientras tanto en su estudio, Usami Akihiko, se sentía un idiota. Misaki era demasiado confiado, iba a tener que hablar con ese editor de cuarta y a dejarle muy en claro a ese entrometido que no iba a permitir que le pusiera un solo dedo encima a su novio. Misaki solo era suyo, no dejaría que ningún aprovechado se acercara a él, eso estaba decidido. Además el castaño era la criatura más ingenua que había pisado la tierra, seguro ese azabache solo pretendía engatusarlo y el universitario ni siquiera era capaz de proveer sus intenciones.

Onodera estaba como de costumbre acostado en su sofá, mirando el techo como si fuera la pintura más hermosa de Picasso. Estaba realmente destruido, ese día había sido de locos, pero aun recordaba con claridad la figura del joven universitario parado en la puerta de la oficina, preguntado por Takano-san y recordaba a su jefe saliendo con pisas con el niño, para finalmente volver una hora después con el semblante más animado y tranquilo que le hubiera visto en semanas.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Las palabras de Kisa rondaban en su cabeza. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si ese mocoso era el nuevo novio de Takano? No, eso no podía ser cierto, pero es que esa teoría lo quisiera o no, tenía sentido. Debería alegrarse, al menos su jefe ya no lo molestaría, podría vivir tranquilo, sin acosos en la oficina o el pasillo de su departamento, ya no tendría que preocuparse por la aceleración de su pulso cuando se viera solo con Takano-san. Pero entonces ¿Por qué se negaba a aceptarlo? ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué estaba tan endemoniadamente celoso? Giró su cuerpo en el sofá, quedando recostado de lado y miró su celular que descabezaba sobre la mesita de café. Necesitaba distraerse de todo eso, pero no tenía amigos a quieres recurrir. Su vida era tan patética. Literalmente en ese momento no tenía ni un perro que le ladre, que solitaria que se había vuelto su existencia.

Estiró su mano y agarró el teléfono, rebuscó entre sus contactos, pero luego desistió. Embriagarse con algún conocido no era solución a nada, distraerse tampoco lo era, sabía que en cuanto regresara a estar solo en su departamento sus pensamientos volverían a circundar a su ahora jefe y eso le fastidiaba. ¡Maldito sea el día en que se reencontró con ese maldito bastardo que le había robado el corazón solo para romperlo en mil pedazos! No quería, realmente no quería volver a vivir ese dolor que ahora se arremolinaba con tanta furia en su pecho. Resignado se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la ducha, quizás el agua aclararía su mente.

El tibio candor del agua logró reconfortar el remolino de sus ideas. Pero no las hizo desaparecer. Se recostó en su cama e intento dormir, pero las horas pasaban y no lo conseguía. Su pecho dolía tanto, ¡Maldito el momento en que volvió a enamorarse del mismo bastardo! ¡Maldito sea el amor! ¡Maldito sea él mismo! Muy en el interior de su alma sabía que si Takano-san estaba con otro, no era culpa del editor en jefe, era la culpa de su propio orgullo. Las lágrimas se volvieron incontenibles, irrefrenables, se sentía un idiota. Pero ya nada podía hacer.

-Esto no es amor… ¡Esto es solo una tortura!- Murmuró antes de caer vencido al sueño, víctima de un agotamiento no solo físico, sino que mental. La vida tiene giros muy extraños, y quien no sabe adaptarse a ellos sale gravemente herido, quizás era hora de que Onodera Ritsu, por una vez en su vida, dejara que la vida le enseñara a ser honesto. Era la peor manera de aprender, pero aparentemente él no sabía adquirir conocimiento si no era por las malas.

Esa noche se soñó una y mil veces, abrazando a Takano y confesándole en susurros íntimos el amor que le tenía, él miedo que paralizaba a su corazón, y por sobre todo, su deseo de que no se alejara de su lado. En murmullos llenos de dolor, lloraban en su sueño el ruego de que su azabache no lo abandonara por ese jovencito tan lleno de vida con quien lo había visto salir ese día.

-Continuara- 

Notas finales: Bueno, ni un Review pero no importa, de todas modos quiero terminar esto, supongo que la gente que ya lo leyó solo está esperando el final xD

De todos modos estoy contenta de que haya tenía tantas visitas y hubo personas que por privado me informaron que estaban leyéndolo asique eso me dio suficiente ánimo. Quizas si Dios quiere, en la noche suba a corrección del cuarto capítulo, pero aún tengo que publicar el tercer capítulo de "Resolviendo dudas existenciales"

Por cierto, este capítulo tuvo varias partes que fueron reescritas, quedó un poco más largo que antes y además le cambie el título al capítulo. Espero que así haya quedado mejor. Si quedó algo sin corregir por favor avísenme.

Un besito

Sioa uchiha-san.


	4. Problemas en el paraiso

San Miguel de Tucumán, 21 de Marzo del 2015

Corregido: San Miguel de Tucumá, miércoles 12 de Octubre del 2016

"Nadie sabe lo que tiene, Hasta que lo pierde": Lección aprendida.

Capitulo 4: Problemas en paraíso.

By Sioa Uchiha-san.

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde aquella salida al café, y ciertamente salir a almorzar juntos era ahora una costumbre, cada día, cerca del medio día Misaki bajaba al cuarto piso a buscar a Takano para salir a tomar juntos su descanso para comer en algún restaurante familiar, poco a poco se llevaban mejor, casi podía decirse que eran amigos. Todos los días descubrían algo nuevo del otro, poco a poco, entre conversaciones tribales habían logrado sonsacar información al contrario sobre su vida privada y comenzar a entablar charlas cada vez más íntimas, aunque siempre evitaban adentrarse en temas que pudieran ser dolorosos. Amos eran conscientes de que su compañero tenía cosas de las que simplemente no quería hablar. 

Su amistad, sin lugar a dudas era extraña. Misaki era un joven común y corriente, sin nada especial, un estudiante promedio de la universidad, con intereses normales de su edad, sin mucha experiencia en la vida, aunque con un pasado doloroso. Se trataba de un joven amable que, aparentemente, no tenía problemas con nadie, alguien que disfrutaba de conocer gente nueva. Takano en cambio ya era un hombre joven hecho y derecho con un trabajo exitoso al que adoraba, era más bien introvertido, no gustaba de la gente o las multitudes, con un carácter complicado de llevar, muy caprichoso, con gustos variados y con un pasado doloroso que aún no lograba enterrar y que no estaba seguro de querer enterrar. No había mucho en común entre ellos, pero por algún motivo su relación se afianzaba día a día.

Sin embargo había dos personas, que miraban con recelo esta surgente relación.

Usami Akihiko, afamado novelista, heredero renegado de una popular compañía, y pareja de Misaki estaba ardiendo de celos, cada día planeaba en silencio el sádico homicidio del editor en jefe del departamento de shoujo manga, su desconfianza a ese hombre crecía mas y más al notar el tipo de gestos cariñosos que tenía con su amado universitario, como por ejemplo esa manía de llamarle _"mocoso"_ en ese tono casi dulce que hacía que brotaran ulceras en su estómago, o que se atreviera a pasear su mano sobre la caballera sedosa del castaño ver esa clase de cosas hacia que su sangre bullera con un fervor desconocido. Jamás, Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan consumido por el monstruo verde de los celos, ni siquiera cuando fue el incidente con Haruhiko se sintió tan desesperado por apartar a alguien de Misaki.

Él sabía cuál era el motivo para su desesperación, y este era sencillo de explicar: sus celos tan acérrimos se debían a que Misaki defendía a ese bastardo con complejos de superioridad a capa y espada diciendo que disfrutaba la compañía de ese hombre, el castaño en ocasiones sacaba a colación su nombre en sus conversaciones durante la cena, o llegaba a casa luego del trabajo impregnado de olor a tabaco, alegando que durante el almuerzo de ese día Takano había fumado muy cerca de él y se le había pegado el olor. ¿Cómo podía mantenerse cuerdo ante tales circunstancias?

El jovencito le había dejado más que claro que no iba a dejar de verse con el editor solo porque a él le molestara, le había atacado en su punto más débil cuando mirándolo con ojos casi llorosos le pregunto _"¿Acaso no confías en mí?"_ Ese mocoso tenía demasiado poder sobre él, no pudo ponerse firme ante esos ojitos de cordero degollado y tuvo que ceder. Aunque le costara, aunque odiara aquello, tenía que aceptar que Misaki frecuentara a ese sujeto. Al menos sabía que iban a lugares públicos, y eso le tranquilizaba, el editor no intentaría nada estando frente al público. Al menos tenía ese consuelo.

La segunda persona afectada por todo esto era Onodera Ritsu, el joven editor se notaba desmejorado, todos se habían dado cuenta de que algo malo pasaba con él, sus ojeras estaban peor que en el más duro de los finales de ciclo y su humor parecía empeorar una décima por cada minuto que corría, todo su estado anímico se notaba deteriorado y las más clara prueba de ello era el brillo de tristeza que había inundado sus ojos.

Aun así él testarudo hombre no había dejado que su estado de ánimo influenciado en su trabajo, se consideraba lo suficientemente profesional como para no permitir que sus preocupaciones personales arruinaran la dedicación que le ponía a sus obligaciones como editor. Sin embargo, en la soledad de su departamento se sentía morir, esas dos semanas habían sido un infierno, su mente era un caos difícil de entender, los rumores sobre el muchacho castaño que estaba haciendo sonreír a Takano habían recorrido todo el departamento de Shoujo manga, es más esos rumores habían recorrido casi toda la maldita editorial, no podía ir a comer tranquilo a la cafetería porque siempre había algún grupo de mujeres que cotorreaba sobre ese jovencito que iba a buscar al editor en jefe todos los días para almorzar murmurando cosas como que era posible que se tratara de su pareja, se había enterado por esos chismes que ese niño trabajaba en el departamento de literatura y eso lo hizo enfurecer aún más. No estaba muy seguro de porqué, pero solo escuchar su estúpido nombre le daban unas ganas enormes de destruir todo a su paso, escuchar que estaba en el departamento de literatura le había dado una malsana envidia que no sabía ni de dónde provenía.

Se desconocía a sí mismo al verse en ese estado, se odiaba a si mismo por hacer justamente lo que se prometió que no haría: llorar nuevamente en silencio, sobre su cama, abrazando a su almohada, sintiéndose idiota y miserable, pensado solo en esa figura que se le escapaba de entre los dedos. Pensando en Takano Masamune. 

Había perdido la cuenta la cantidad de veces en las que sintió el estúpido impulso de empujar a joven Takahashi y tomarse del brazo de Takano, pero no lo haría, esa era una fantasía estúpida, ni siquiera comprendía porque habría de tener tan absurda fantasía. Tratando de consolarse se repetía una y otra vez a si mismo que Takano solo era su jefe, que su vida personal no le incumbía. Pero que Takano ya no tocara a su puerta para preguntar si irían juntos en el metro, que ya no lo esperara a la salida de la oficina para volver juntos a casa, que no le mandara mensajes de texto pidiéndole que fuera a su departamento con la tonta excusa de hablar de trabajo, habían hecho que lo extrañara más de lo que jamás hubiera pensado. Cada acción que Takano hacía para con él hasta hacía dos semanas atrás se volvieron nítidas, y podía decir que las extrañaba, incluso las cosas molestas como tener a esa mirada almendra clavada en su nuca mientras trabajaba o los gestos más bien dulces y atentos como la bebida energizante que el mayor le regalaba cuando lograban terminar un trabajo importante o su mano grande y cálida despeinándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño cuando hacía algo bien.

Admitirse a sí mismo que se sentía herido era algo penoso, pero no podía evitar sentir dolor al saberse ignorado por su jefe. Siempre se repitió una y otra y otra vez que Takano Masamune solo era su jefe, y desgraciadamente también un vecino molesto y se repitió una y mil veces a si mismo que lo que sentía por él no era amor pero ahora que efectivamente el azabache había tomado el papel ser exclusivamente su jefe y había pasar a ser un vecino prácticamente ausente se sentía abandonado, desplazado, y le dolía, le dolía demasiado.

No era amor, _él sabía_ que no era amor. Solo, eran celos por nostalgia. Al menos eso lo inventó para poder justificarse.

¿Qué tan estúpido puede llegar a ser alguien? ¿Cómo puedes estar muriendo por amor y aun así negarlo? Su conciencia le hacia esas preguntas cada noche, pero había aprendido a callarla. Un buen vaso de sake antes de dormir, o incluso una fracción de píldora para dormir le alcanzaba para hacer que esa maldita cerrara el pico por un rato, aun así al estar consciente en la oficina, esa maldita conciencia le susurraba al oído cosas que jamás se animaría a hacer, cosas como interceptar a Takano en el baño, o en el descanso o en el ascensor y forzarlo a hablar, preguntarle directamente quien era ese chicho Takahashi que iba a buscarlo todos los días, quién era ese castaño en su vida, tenía ganas de gritarle en la cara _"¿Esta es tu forma de amar? Un día me dices que me amas y que harás que te amé y al siguiente te encamas con otro ¿Quién te entiende Takano? Ni tú lo haces"_ quería gritarse en la cara, pero se lo tragaba sus palabras, masticaba sus sentimientos hasta triturarlos lo suficiente como para que pasaran por entre el nudo de su garganta y bajarán por su esófago.

Onodera Ritsu, estaba metido en la peor montaña rusa emocional de su vida. Lo peor es que no era un adolescente, ya no podría huir al extranjero. En algún momento, y él lo sabía, iba a tener que mirar a sus demoños a la cara y enfrentarlos, es solo que aún no se sentía listo. Aun tenía miedo, no estaba seguro cual era la fuente de ese miedo, solo sabía que lo recorría hasta paralizarlo y lo estaba consumiendo vivo. O quizá si sabía cuál era la fuente, pero no podía admitirlo, al menos no sin perder la poca dignidad y orgullo que le quedaban.

 _-¿De qué te servirá el orgullo cuando mueras de soledad?-_ Ahí estaba de nuevo, la voz de esa desgraciada, diciéndole cosas que no quería escuchar. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 6 

-Aikawa-san ¿Dónde quieres que ponga esta caja? – Pregunto alegre Misaki, mientras le sonreía a su jefa y amiga. 

-Llévalas al depósito Misaki-kun, por favor. Y también lleva esto, y esto, a sí y esto también.- Pronto Misaki había desaparecido tras una pila de cajas que hacían equilibrio para no caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Con pasos calmos se dirigió al depósito, la mayoría de cosas que llevaba eran artículos de oficina y algunos paquetes olvidados, y algunas cartas dirigidas a Usami Ahikiko que sabían que el autor jamás se molestaría en leer y mucho menos se molestaría en contestar.

El castaño de ojos verdes, ese día estaría en la editorial hasta tarde, Aikawa estaba desquiciada, revisando unos papeles para una reunión importante que tendrían ese día, quería todo listo y en perfectas condiciones, pues en la noche habría una reunión y una importante cena dado que el escritor había sido nominado para un nuevo premio de importancia y tenían que pulir unos cuantos detalles para la presentación de su trabajo y la negociación con una productora que estaba interesada en hacer el film del libro. Entrevistarían a los actores y muchas cosas más de las que Misaki no tenía idea, y realmente tampoco estaba muy interesado en entender, no quería entrometerse demasiado en el trabajo de su pareja. Su turno aquel día terminaría pasadas las siete de la tarde aún quedaba tanto por hacer que no quería ni pensarlo. 

Con molestia y cansancio resopló al entrar al depósito y dejar las cajas donde correspondía, ¡Pero que montón de basura había en ese lugar! ¿Quién diría que en una editorial guardan tantas porquerías? Comenzó a curiosear entre las baratijas que habían tiradas por el lugar hasta que se aburrió para luego regresar con la pelirroja. 

Ese día había sido de locos, Aikawa seguía con los nervios a flor de piel pidiéndole opinión a Misaki sobre algunos puntos en los que joven muy dispuesto respondió a pesar de no estar muy seguro de estar en lo correcto. Esa mujer realmente le agradaba, verla tan evocada a su trabajo, tan apasionada por el aunque estuviera a punto de cobrarle una calvicie prematura por el estrés era algo que admiraba mucho, esperaba algún día conseguir un trabajo que amara de aquella forma.

Disfrutaba de trabajar a su lado, pues aunque a veces cometiera errores, Aikawa siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo y enseñarle, había aprendido mucho al compartir tiempo con ella, además de a poco comenzaba a desarrollar un gusto por leer algo más que mangas, la pelirroja le había recomendado algunos libros de los más vendidos por la editorial y algunos le habían parecido interesantes, el que su novio fuera escritor también había hecho que se dedicara a leer los libros que había publicado. La pelirroja se había encargado de conseguirle, en secreto por supuesto, la primera edición de cada uno de los libros del mayor desde el primero hasta el último los cuales tenía perfectamente escondidos para que mayor jamás los encontrara.

Cerca de su horario de salida se encontraba conversando con la editora, mientras se aseguraban de que ella no hubiera olvidado ningún documento, sobre cosas triviales.

-¿A qué hora terminara la cena Aikawa-san?

-No lo sé Misaki, no creo que muy tarde. Solo espero poder conseguir que Usami-sensei se quede durante todo el evento y no se escape como suele hacer. Ese hombre es tan irresponsable, me pregunto cuando entenderá que sus relaciones públicas son tan importantes como su calidad de escrito, no basta con solo publicar un bestseller, tiene que tener una buena imagen pública y conversar con estas personas. Es tan difícil hacer que se comporte como un adulto a veces. –Resoplo resignada. 

-No te preocupes, Aikawa-san. Le diré a Usagi-san que se comprometa esta vez con su trabajo. Sé que es importante y me disculpo por todos los problemas que te ocasiona, pero es que es un caprichoso

-Lo conoces bien Misaki-kun. Como me alegra que puedas ayudarme con su carácter. Un día voy a matarlo, en verdad que sí. Me deja mal parada a mí cuando se le dan sus caprichitos.- Protestó casi lagrimeando cómicamente. 

La risa no se hizo esperar en el universitario ante la escena y asintió con su cabeza –No se preocupe Aikawa-san, Usagi-san se comportara esta vez. Estoy seguro. Le he dicho esta mañana que no te ocasionara problemas.

-¡Dios quiera que te escuche Misaki-kun!- Tomó las manos del joven entre las suyas y lo miró decidida a sus ojos. –¡Dios te envió para ser mi ángel de salvación, de eso estoy segura! Te traeré regalos si Usami-sensei se comporta. Desde que vives con él, me trae menos problemas.

-Aikawa-san suélteme… me pone incómodo- Una risa nerviosa escapó de entre los labios del castaño e hizo a la mayor sonreír para finalmente soltarlo - ¿En verdad era tan malo antes? – Cuestionó, aun con la afirmación de su amiga rebotando en su cabeza.

-No sabes cuánto- Resopló, y ambos empezaron a reír. –Bien es hora de irnos, ya tengo todo, ¿Me acompañas Misaki-kun? - Le preguntó poniéndose el abrigo y tomando su maletín con los documentos.

-Claro- Sin mayores problemas tomó sus cosas, colocándose bien la bufanda, pues aunque estaba pronta a llegar la primavera las noches seguían siendo frías. Tomaron juntos el ascensor y se despidieron en la entrada del edificio, pues la peliroja decidió tomar un taxi para llegar a tiempo a su casa y así poder arreglarse para la gran noche. 

Misaki estaba a punto de dirigir sus pasos a la estación de tren cuando escucho su celular sonar, detuvo su andar y saco el aparato de su bolsillo, notando que se trataba de un mensaje. 

-"De: Usagi-san

Mensaje: Misaki ¿Dónde estás? ¿Seguís en la editorial? Voy por ti"

Suspiró resignado, a veces le alegraba que Usagi se preocupara así por él pero otras era un tanto molesto que quisiera saber todo el tiempo dónde, con quién y qué estaba haciendo. Estaba por empezar a escribir la respuesta cuando una voz conocida atrajo su atención.

-Takahashi-kun ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- Giró su cabeza y se encontró con un sorprendido Takano-san tras él, con un cigarrillo encendido en su boca.

-Takano-san, buenas noches. Hoy tomé el turno de la tarde, Aikawa-san estaba muy estresada por una reunión que tiene esta noche junto con Usami-san y me pidió ayuda. Por eso te dije que hoy no podría almorzar contigo. Estuve muy ocupado todo el día.

-Entiendo ¿Recién sales del trabajo entonces?

-Si, de hecho. Estaba por regresar a casa y cenar algo. Usami-san estará fuera esta noche asique pensaba comprar algo de camino a casa, no tengo muchas ganas de cocinar. – Admitió con una sonrisa.

-Bien ¿Tomás el metro?

-Si, estaba por ir a la estación - Respondió despreocupadamente, dedicándole una sonrisa amable.

-Bueno vamos juntos. Si no te molesta, claro. – 

-No, claro que no. Vamos- Con tranquilidad ambos emprendieron camino a la estación, caminaban en silencio, pero no en uno incómodo, sino en uno lleno de paz.

Takano parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos y estos no parecían ser muy buenos. Aquello preocupo a Misaki y una vez en el subte observó con cuidado al mayor que se apoyaba en el asiento mirando meditativo por la ventana. –Takano-san… ¿Hay algo que le molesta?

-¿Por qué lo dices? –

-Bueno no te conozco mucho, pero no pareces estar bien ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? Quizás pueda ser de ayuda. Hablar a veces hace bien.

-Mmm…- Suspiró. Odiaba cuando ese hombre le contestaba con gruñidos o monosílabos, y él ahí preocupado por ese idiota. Ofuscado desistió de intentar ayudar y sacó un libro de su morral dedicándose a leer el resto del camino.

-Dijiste que Usami-sensei tenía que salir esta noche ¿Quieres venir a mi apartamento? Tienes edad para beber ¿O no? Podríamos hacernos compañía un rato. – Miró sorprendido a su interlocutor, nunca había ido al apartamento del mayor. Se lo pensó por un momento, después de todo entre cenar solo y dormir temprano y pasar la noche con un amigo, la segunda opción se veía más tentadora.

-Está bien, no creo que haya problema después de todo. Compremos algo en la tienda de la estación para cenar. No soy muy adepto a la bebida, aun así podría acompañarlo. –Sabía que si Takano lo había invitado probablemente si necesitara hablar, asique no le pareció mala la idea de ir con él, eran amigos después de todo, y parecía que el mayor realmente requería estar acompañado.

Al bajar del metro en la estación indicada su celular recupero señal, lo sintió vibrar en su bolsillo un par de veces y se detuvo revisándolo, tenía 4 llamadas perdidas de su casero.

-Ah… ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Mira esto! No le conteste un mensaje y ya se puso como loco. –Le mostro la pantalla del móvil a su interlocutor y lo escuchó reír.

-Llámalo y avísale que te quedaras conmigo. Te esperare. –Se apartó un poco para darle privacidad a su acompañante y cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba en una pared le observó.

Resoplando con resignación marco el número de su amante esperando ser atendido.

-¡Misaki! ¿Dónde estás? – La pregunta fue atropellada y directa, soltada con preocupación e impaciencia desde el otro lado de la línea, sin siquiera anteponer un saludo básico.

-Usagi-san acabo de bajar del metro. Escucha ya que tú esta noche tienes una reunión importante no te preocupes por mí, ve y haz tu trabajo. Yo me quedare en casa de Takano-san, puedes venir por mi cuando termines la reunión si no es muy tarde.

-¿Qué? No lo harás Misaki, iré por ti ahora, dime en qué estación estas. – Sentencio autoritario ¡Estaba loco Misaki se pensaba que iba a permitir que estuviera a solas un hombre soltero en su departamento! Eso sí que no iba a pasar.

-¡Usagi! Ya hablamos de esto, no vas a prohibirme nada, te estoy informando que me quedaré en casa de un amigo, no pidiéndote permiso.– Estaba cansado, realmente cansado de los celos del mayor, y a estas alturas realmente no quería discutir, conocía lo suficiente al escritor como para saber que si empezaban a pelear no terminarían más.

-No me interesa Misaki, no te quedaras solo con él en su departamento, he sido paciente pero esto traspasa el límite. Dime en dónde estás.

-Te lo diré cuando termine tu cena de trabajo, actúa como un adulto y encárgate de cumplir con sus obligaciones ¡Adiós!- Sin más corto el teléfono ofuscado y lo apago, murmurando entre diente improperios en contra del afamado escritor se acercó al editor en jefe. –Ya está ¿Vamos?

-Problemas en el paraíso ¿Eh?

-¡Cállate, idiota!

El mayor solo rió y tras comprar una buena provisión de sake y algo que cenar se dirigieron al edificio del editor. Una vez en la torre departamental Misaki miraba todo con curiosidad, se preguntaba qué tan genial seria vivir solo, pronto cumpliría veintiún años quizás debería empezar a pensar en mudarse a un piso de soltero, no podía seguir viviendo así de Usagi, además ya había conseguido el suficiente dinero en esos dos años para poder pagar un depósito para al menos un monoambiente. 

Bajó del ascensor y siguió a Takano hasta la puerta de su departamento cuando un ruido atrajo su atención y vio la puerta de junto abrirse, la mirada almendrada del editor también se desvió en la misma dirección a su izquierda notando como asomándose por la puerta estaba la figura esbelta de su subordinado. Cruzaron miradas, por un instante sus ojos bajaron a los labios del castaño notándolos entreabrirse para articular un saludo pero nada salió de su boca. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 6

Finalmente, era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con él, un cruce casual en el pasillo del edificio era todo lo que necesitaba, ese era el momento indicado para conversar, podía buscar la forma de pedirle un momento para hablar estaba teniendo algunos problemas con un storyboard podría poner eso de escusa, pero entonces lo vio, detrás de Takano estaba él. El joven que últimamente aparecía en sus pesadillas, burlándose de él, el joven que aparecía tomando la mano de Takano mientras el sufría su soledad bajo un árbol de cerezo, viéndolos desparecer en la distancia sin poder alcanzarlos aunque corriese, ni detenerlos aunque gritase.

Todo se vino abajo. Ese chico estaba por entrar al departamento de su jefe, de su vecino. Takano lo había traído a su casa. Sus más profundos temores se hacían realidad.

Los rumores eran ciertos, ahora le quedaba claro, ese joven era el amante de Takano. Cerró los labios que había entreabierto para tatar de iniciar una conversación y solo bajo su mirada, inclinando un poco su cabeza y luego se alejó por el pasillo dirigiéndose al elevador, desapareciendo dentro de él y saliendo del plano de visión de las dos personas en el pasillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 6 

Takano soltó una exhalación para luego abrir la puerta, su mirada se veía más apagada de lo normal e invitó al muchacho a pasar a su casa, se sacó los zapatos y le indicó el camino hacia la sala a su acompañante, pidiéndole que se pusiera cómodo mientras él iba a cambiarse de ropa por algo más de entre casa.

Misaki podía ser distraído, pero no era ningún idiota. Pudo notarlo, pudo leer el rostro de Takano, supo que ver a ese chico que se parecía a él le había dolido de alguna forma, y también se dio cuenta de que ese sujeto estaba igual de herido que el pelinegro, notó la forma en la que ese chico lo miró a él mismo: con profundo desprecio y gran depresión. Se sintió incómodo en el instante en que esos verdes ojos se posaron sobre él. 

Mientras Takano-san se cambiaba el alistó la mesa de centro con la comida y la bebida. Dejando de lado su abrigo se sentó a esperar a su anfitrión, mas su mente aun procesaba es extraña escena en la entrada de la casa, sentía que ese hombre tan parecido a sí mismo le odiaba por algún motivo que desconocía, algo en él le decía que estaba metido en medio de un problema del cual no tenía ni idea.

Vio llegar al mayor con unos pantalones de algodón, una playera holgada y finalmente lo notó acomodándose frente a él en la mesa. Aun en silencio disfrutaron de su cena, ambos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, cuando la comida se acabó Misaki se ofreció a lavar los trastes sucios y luego llevo las bebidas a la mesa, volviéndose a sentar en su sitio mientras Takano abría la primera lata y daba un gran sorbo.

-Takano-san… ¿Tu disgusto tiene que ver con el hombre que vive aquí al lado? – Preguntó directamente. Se sentía idiota, quizás había pasado demasiado tiempo entre los pervertidos de Aikawa-san y Usagi-san, pero algo le decía que entre esos dos hombres había una historia bastante profunda. – Si no me equivoco ese chico también trabaja para ti, con él me confundiste la primera vez que nos vimos.- La mirada desorbitada de Takano fue la respuesta inicial.

-¿Cómo sabes que es por él?

-No lo sé, creo que por como lo miraste. Parecías muy herido. Takano-san la primera vez que hablamos me dijiste algo sobre ser honesto sobre mis sentimientos. Te devuelvo el concejo. Se honesto. ¿Qué sucede?- La risa lánguida del mayor lo sorprendió, sin entender muy bien qué era lo tan divertido del asunto.

-Eres un mocoso- Nuevamente esa sensación, esa mano levemente cálida paseándose sobre su cabeza, despeinándolo. Levantó la vista mirándolo con molestia fingida por un momento. – Tienes razón, es por él. Sucede que lo amo locamente, como no tienes una idea. Pero él, ya no sé si me odia, me ama o le doy igual y ya no quiero seguir peleando con la corriente… Ciertamente estoy cansado.

-¿A qué te refieres Takano-san? – El pelinegro miró la lata, observándola como si se tratara del dilema más grande de la humanidad. 

-Nosotros fuimos novios en la secundaria. Aunque realmente no sé si pueda llamarle noviazgo a lo que tuvimos ¿Pero sabes? Yo lo ame. Lo ame como no creí que podía amar. Pero las cosas salieron mal y él se alejó, mi vida se fue al retrete luego de eso - Tiro la lata vacía a un lado y abrió la segunda lata de la noche, dándole un sorbo largo. – Mis padres se divorciaron, y mi vida se vio envuelta en un espiral de mierda sin retorno, aunque para ser justos, fui yo quien se dejó hundir por sus propios problemas.

Misaki se removió en su lugar, impresionado de que finalmente le abría un poco su corazón y compartiera algo de su vida con él, la conversación se volvió larga y ahora entendía mucho mejor el por qué esa mirada de odio de parte del otro editor.

Dejó a Takano desahogarse, sin interrumpirlo, solo escuchándolo atentamente, intentado comprender lo que sucedía, cuando no pudo evitar pensar que aquella historia bien podría ser un gran existo para una novela BL de las que escribía su novio. Se odio a si mismo ante ese pensamiento, le estaba haciendo mucho daño vivir con el pervertido de Akihiko definitivamente, pero es que esa historia parecía casi ficticia, con tanto drama e idas y venidas, si después de haber pasado tanto aún seguía sintiéndose de esa forma con respecto a Onodera, eso tenía que ser amor… aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera un amor del todo sano.

-Y eso me lleva donde estoy ahora. Ya no quiero pelear, ya me canse. Soy humano, no soy una maldita piedra, sé que en algún rencor el me corresponde pero creo que es hora de quererme un poco a mí mismo, no quiero seguir mendigando algo de cariño, en especial luego de que aun después de habernos acostado un par de veces el sigue insistiendo en que no siente absolutamente nada, que solo soy su jefe y nada más. Me siento vilmente usado y un completo imbécil, un marica sentimental. Al demoño con Ritsu, no puedo seguir el resto de mi vida persiguiendo y contentándome con sus migajas. Yo no quiero esto, quiero… anhelo tener una relación con él, una donde el retribuya todo el amor que le tengo… no… ¡Esto! ¡Ni siquiera puedo decir que es esto! ¡Ni revolcones puedo llamarle porque ni en eso es recíproco! ¡Ni para sexo me busca!

-Takano-san… no diga que es un "Marica sentimental" rescatando sus palabras, solo es humano. Yo realmente no entiendo mucho de estas cosas, no tengo mucha experiencia en el amor y eso, no sé qué decirte o que aconsejarte pero si sé que estás enamorado y todos dicen que eso vuelve loco a las personas y que no hay amor sin dolor… Pero si este amor te causa tanto daño, creo que deberías intentar olvidar, no puedes forzar a alguien a admitir algo que no quiere, sin embargo, creo que Onodera-san si te quiere. En la entrada cuando lo vimos, creo que quiso matarme con la mirada, y creo que se está haciendo una idea equivocada de nosotros.

Una sonrisa resignada se dibujó en los labios del mayor que ya estaba abriendo la tercera lata de alcohol de la noche. 

-Bueno, realmente no me molesta que tenga una idea equivocada, al menos eso le enseñara que no puedo esperarlo por siempre. Aunque quizás si se ve amenazado admita de una vez que me quiere, si ni aun así hace algo creo que si tendré que olvidarlo. Esto me está destruyendo. No quiero volver a pasar por una depresión, es realmente horrible.

-Si lo entiendo, Takano-san… Ya le dije que yo no sé mucho de relaciones, pero por lo que se puede ver creo que si sigue insistiendo en algo que le lastima de esta forma puede terminar muy mal… La relación puede enfermarse y eso no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos. Creo que debe tomar una decisión por su bien.- Bajó su mirada apesadumbrada al suelo, sintiendo que el azabache meditaba en silencio lo que acababa de decirle cuando solo por curiosidad tomó una lata, sin reales intenciones de beberla, solo quería distraerse un poco del ríspido tema sobre el que estaban conversando pero fue entonces cuando notó la ahora sonrisa burlona de su acompañante. -¿Qué sucede?

-Vaya no creí que fueras a atreverte a tomar una lata. Parece como si le tuvieras miedo al alcohol. No va a morderte. ¿Nunca has bebido? – Cambió de tema ante esa oportunidad. La idea era que se divirtieran un poco, no que terminaran al borde de llamar una línea de atención al suicida.

-Yo, la verdad es que no. Nunca me ha llamado la atención beber, pero ahora creo que me da algo de curiosidad.- Admitió un poco avergonzado.

-Vamos hagamos un brindis por esta vida de mierda. Una lata no va a matarte.- Alzó su lata hacia el menor haciendo que este lo mirara dubitativo, más decidió por una vez ser un joven normal y portarse mal, además ¿Que podía pasar? solo sería una, la destapo y la alzó chocándola con la de Takano, divertido y ambos dieron un largo trago, sin embargo de inmediato la cara del menor se ruborizó comenzando a toser secamente de un segundo a otro.

-¿Pero qué?... Esta cosa me quema por dentro – Tocio un par de veces más y dejó la lata sobre la mesita, mirándola con recelo, haciendo estallar en risas al mayor.

-Eres un mocoso, no aguantas nada.

-¡No soy un mocoso!

-¿A no? Demuéstralo entonces.

-Ya verás- Volvió a tomar la lata e hizo un fondo blanco, arrepintiéndose enseguida cuando el mareo lo sacudió por completo, haciendo que tuviera que sostenerse de lo que tuviera más cercano en un intento de tener un mínimo sentido de seguridad y provocando que el mayor dejara escapar carcajadas aún más fuertes y desesperadas por su patética imagen.

-Pero que fácil te dejas engañar, eso solo demuestra que si eres un mocoso

-¡Eres un tramposo!

-No, solo soy astuto

-Es lo mismo.- Ofendido se cruzó de brazos, intentado controlar las leves nauseas que le provocó la bebida pero superada la primera impresión, se dio cuenta que quizás no era tan malo y decidió acompañar con otra lata al editor.

-¿Y qué me dices?… He sido honesto, es tu turno. ¿Cómo es que terminaste saliendo con tan aclamado Usami Akihiko-sensei?

-Te he dicho que no estoy saliendo con él- Renegó mirando a un lado con pena. 

-Mentiroso.

-No lo soy, es solo que…- Bajó la mirada pensativo y volvió a recordar esas palabras "se honesto". Suspiró y miró con interés el objeto en sus manos aspirando el olor a nicotina que desprendía el cigarrillo que el otro acababa de encender. – No sé si somos pareja.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Lo miró ahora interesado y un tanto confundido. –No tengas miedo, edito mangas Shoujo, no creo que sea peor que las ridiculeces de esas historias.

-Es qué… está bien: vivimos juntos, nos besamos, hacemos las compras juntos y esas cosas, tengo que cuidar de él porque además de escribir novelas no sabe siquiera preparar café, además es un desordenado, tengo que limpiar la casa todo el tiempo porque deja todo tirado y compra compulsivamente juguetes y osos de felpa que no hay donde poner y terminan quedando bajo mi responsabilidad. Además nunca cumple con sus plazos de entrega, colapsando por el estrés y termino cuidándolo cuando levanta fiebre o a veces cosas peores– Takano lo escuchaba con interés, completamente divertido ante la descripción completa que estaba recibiendo del autor. Le parecía divertido que aquel afamado hombre fuera tan caótico en su vida privada. –Además es un celoso maniaco que no me deja hacer nada y por todo hace escándalos, a veces creo que no confía en mí.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué es que no sabes si son pareja o no? Por lo que me dices parecen una pareja de novios de la universidad que comienzan a vivir juntos.- Alegó Takano dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Lo que pasa es que nosotros nunca… Quiero decir…. Él nunca me propuso salir, desde que todo empezó… Las cosas solo sucedieron, crecieron y todo se salió de mis manos, realmente no sé si somos pareja, aunque él me dice que me quiere con frecuencia y eso me avergüenza. – El sonrojo en su rostro, ya podía competir e incluso hasta ganarle a un tomate maduro.

-Pero no entiendo cuál es el problema, si te dice que te quiere y es obvio que tú también lo quieres ¿No sé sobre entiende que tiene una relación? – Le preguntó directamente mirándolo a la cara.

-Es que él… - Levantó la mirada a su compañero con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, el alcohol comenzaba a hacer mella en él. – Él estaba enamorado de mi hermano mayor… estuvo enamorado de él por diez largos años, mirándolo a lo lejos en silencio.- Explicó, tragando saliva con cierta dificultad ante esos viejos recuerdos. - Mi hermano se casó y de pronto se enamoró de mi… ¿No crees… que no me siento un sustituto? ¿Cómo puedo saber que lo que tenemos es real? Algún día cuando supere la boda de mi hermano se va ir, me va a dejar, seré una molestia para él y para su carrera. Isaka-san lo dijo, solo soy una molestia para su carrera, algún día podría haber un escándalo si se llega a saber del tipo de relación que tenemos, podría arruinar su vida. No quiero ilusionarme al pensar que todo esto podría ser real… Esto tiene que… Tiene que… - Se calló intentado controlar sus lágrimas y frotó su cara con su ante brazo intentado tranquilizarse pero los sollozos no se paraban, una vez que empezaba a llorar nada lo calmaba, solo lloraba como un crio por horas. –Él en su momento me explico porque me había escogido a mí, y me aseguro que ya no amaba a mi hermano… yo confió en él pero aun así…- Murmuró intentado regular su voz para que no sonara tan ahogada e incoherente. –Además él es un afamado escritor, heredero de una gran compañía, yo solo soy un chico huérfano criado por su hermano mayor con una vida común, su padre se encargó de dejarme muy claro que no me quiere cerca de Usagi-san, que nuestras clases sociales no son para nada compatibles… No lo sé… siempre siento que lo que tenemos está al borde del desastre… que solo hace falta el más pequeño empujón para que todo salgo volado… yo… yo…- Ya no podía seguir hablando, su llanto no se lo permitía y abrazándose a sus piernas flexionadas se hizo un bollito, ocultado su rostro tras sus rodillas, avergonzado de que su amigo tuviera que verlo de esa patética forma.

Takano lo observaba, con sus ojos desorbitados, ahora entendía todo, entendía porque Misaki era tan reacio a decir lo que realmente sentía, ese miedo que lo consumía al pensar que al abrirse libremente podría arruinar la vida de quien amaba, al pensar que esa persona amada solo estaba utilizándolo para olvidar a alguien más, el pensar que la magia podía acabarse, pensar que no era quizás él indicado para esa persona, Misaki podía ser muy mocoso, pero entendía completamente sus miedos, y verlo llorar de esa forma enterneció su corazón.

Parándose de su lugar se acercó al castaño y lo abrazó. Misaki pudo sentir esos cálidos brazos rodearlo y se sobresaltó intentado alejarlo pero Takano no lo permitió, solo apoyo su mano sobre su cabeza, empujándolo levemente hacia atrás y lo miró a los ojos.

-No te preocupes. Entiendo cómo te sientes… Solo desahógate. Somos dos idiotas sufriendo por amor. Estamos ebrios y es viernes en la noche. Olvídate del resto- Volvió a pegarlo contra su pecho y sintió aquella humedad en su chaqueta que no hacía más que trasmitirle la tristeza que embargaba el corazón del castaño. Misaki se estaba permitiendo llorar y él se dejó llevar, ya no importaba nada más.

Ambos solo se quedaron así, abrazados y cayendo juntos en un momento de debilidad, usando de pañuelo de lágrimas silenciosas a su amigo, escondiéndose tras la excusa que el alcohol los había puesto sensibles para poder darle un escape a sus miedos y preocupaciones que hacía mucho tiempo ambos estaban dejando que apuñalaran su pecho sin hacer nada por evitarlo o exteriorizarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-6

Llevaba dando vueltas en su convertible rojo cerca de tres horas, conducía a toda velocidad por la ciudad desesperado por encontrar a Misaki, no había ido a la cena, ya le había cortado el celular a Aikawa e Isaka alrededor de unas 25 veces. No pensaba presentarse en esa ridícula reunión sin saber que Misaki estaba a salvo de las manos de cualquier pervertido en la privacidad de su casa.

No iba a permitir que ese desgraciado editor de segunda, qué de segunda, de cuarta categoría le pusiera las manos encima. Doblo a gran velocidad en una esquina cuando la silueta de una persona lo sorprendió, apretó con desesperación el freno rogando que el auto obedeciera a su deseo de detenerse. Estaba bien que estuviera molesto, pero lo último que quería era arrollar a alguien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 6

Llevaba caminado sin rumbo fijo ya largo rato, quizás unas tres horas y un poco más, cuando decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa, ya que se hacía muy tarde y sabía que no era prudente estar deambulando en la noche, tampoco quería ser víctima de robo, eso era lo último que le faltaba.

Cruzó la calle sin mirar a los lados, cuando vio una luz incandescente acercarse a él a gran velocidad, su cuerpo no reacciono más que cubriéndose con sus brazos a modo de defensa, y a unos veinte centímetros de él, el auto se detuvo. Vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos en ese instante, y su corazón casi se escapó por su boca. ¡Acababa de perder unos cuantos años de su existencia en la tierra!

Aliviado de no haber pasado por encima al peatón, bajó del auto para asegurarse de que el hombre estaba bien, él había sido muy imprudente al doblar de esa forma y a semejante velocidad, debía reconocerlo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?... ¿Onodera-san? – Preguntó impresionado al ver que a la persona que casi atropella había sido uno de sus editores en los inicios de su carrera.

-¿Usami-sensei? … ¡Dios, estoy bien!.. Pero no debería ir a semejante velocidad ¡Casi me mata…! -Contesta alterado e intentado retomar el curso de sus reparaciones normales. 

-Lo lamento, estoy algo alterado… busco a alguien. – su gesto volvió a tornarse serio y ciertamente molesto. – Disculpa Onodera-san, sé que trabajas en el departamento de shoujo manga de la editorial Marukawa, ¿No es así?

-Si, de hecho. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿Sabes dónde vive tu jefe, Takano Masamune? –Preguntó con seriedad.

-Es mi vecino, pero no entiendo porque le interesa Usami-sensei.

-Sube. No hagas preguntas. Sube y dime la dirección. – Prácticamente lanzo al editor dentro del convertible y siguió las indicaciones de un confundido Onodera que no sabía que demoños estaba pasando, jamás había visto tan furioso al escritor, asique prefirió simplemente mantenerse en silencio.

Al llegar al complejo departamental entro con él al edificio y tomaron el elevador, al llegar al piso correcto bajó y caminó a su lado, indicándole la puerta correcta.

-Aquí es, aquí vive Takano-San. Pero no entiendo… ¿Por qué lo necesita Usami-sensei? – No lograba comprender que sucedía, cuando lo notó golpear con violencia la puerta un par de veces. –Usami-sensei, tranquilícese por favor. – Le pidió al verlo al alterado, realmente cada vez entendía menos ¿Qué tenían que ver Takano con Usami-sensei? y ¿Por qué este último lucia tan molesto con su jefe?

Akihiko, entonces intento abrir al notar que nadie iba a atender, y descubrió que para suerte suya la puerta estaba sin llave. Entró al departamento sin importarle nada, siendo seguido por Onodera que le gritaba algo sobre que no podía entrar de esa forma en una casa ajena.

Caminó hasta la habitación de la cual provenía luz y entró sin recato, pero la imagen que vio lo dejo anonadado. Misaki, su Misaki, dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho del bastardo editor en jefe mientras este solo acariciaba los castaños cabellos de su amante de forma relajada, de hecho hasta casi cariñosa. La ira lo descontrolo. 

-¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de él! - Con violencia se aproximó, tomando a Misaki lo apartó del cuerpo del editor de un solo tirón. 

-¿Usagi-san? ¿Qué sucede? – En su ensueño intentaba entender que sucedía, frotó sus ojos, adormecido como estaba apenas podía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sabía que había estado bebiendo y desahogándose con Takano… pero ¿Qué hacía ahí Usagi-san? ¿Cómo supo dónde encontrarlo? -¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto intentado sentirse más orientado en el espacio tiempo.

-Usami-sensei ¿Cómo entró en mi casa?

-Eso no te importa, maldito editor de cuarta ¡Escúchame bien…!- Los violáceos ojos del escritor se fijaron con desafío y amenaza sobre los almendrados del editor. –¡No quiero volver a verte cerca de Misaki! Él es mío y no voy a dártelo– Tomó la barbilla de Misaki y frente de Onodera, que aún no salía del shock de haber visto a Takano recostado con alguien mas, y Takano que se mostraba impasible ante al enfurecido millonario, besó a Misaki con completa pasión, tal como lo había hecho frente a su hermano tiempo atrás, pero esta vez era diferente, realmente deseaba dejarle claro al universo entero que ese jovencito era solo suyo y no pensaba compartirlo. Tomando las caderas del menor lo apego más a su cuerpo, profundizando el beso, dejando a los otros dos bastante atónitos.

Un ruido seco dejo a todos semiparalizados. 

-¡Usagi-san! ¡Eres un imbécil!– El más joven había logrado zafarse del beso, y sin meditarlo un fuerte golpe fue dirigido a la mejilla del escritor, obligándolo a retroceder. Casi podía llorar de la vergüenza, empujó con toda la fuerza que tenía al escritor y tomó sus cosas, saliendo casi corriendo del departamento. 

-¡Misaki! ¡Espera!

-¡No! ¡No soy un maldito objeto! ¡No soy tu maldita propiedad! – Se metió en el ascensor y despareció de la vista del escritor, que desesperado salió en su búsqueda, bajando a paso rápido las escaleras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-6

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Takano Masamune el aura era tensa, el editor en jefe se sentía fuera de lugar, un poco impactado ante la demostración de celos y posesividad que el escritor había hecho, y otro poco incómodo ante la obvia malinterpretación del hombre sobre el tipo de relación que mantenía con el universitario. 

-Me das asco. –Escucho esas palabras y trato de enfocar la mirada, encontrando los ojos llenos de reproche de Ritsu. –Si pensabas engañarme, al menos pudiste buscar a alguien que fuera soltero. ¡Eres una basura! ¡Solo te gusta jugar! ¿No es así? – Soltó con completo desprecio en cada una de la silabas e intento salir del departamento conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-6

-¡Por favor, Misaki! ¡Detente!- Gritaba el peliplata, corriendo detrás de su inquilino por la desierta vereda. 

-¡No lo haré! ¡Dejá de seguirme! ¡No te quiero cerca ahora!. – Respondió el menor, inconsciente de los peligros, segado por el enojo que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo. Solo sabía que necesitaba alejarse de Usagi y pensar, aún estaba ebrio y confundido. La charla que había tenido con Takano lo había ayudado a calmarse, pero también había tocado fibras sensibles y despertar de semejante forma lo tenía en estado defensivo. Asique corriendo, corriendo como si no le importara nada continuo descendiendo por la vereda hasta finalmente cruzar la calle sin preocuparse siquiera de levantar sus ojos llorosos del pavimento.

-¡Misaki! ¡Cuidado!

El ruido estruendoso de una bocina fue todo lo que se escuchó, repiqueteando entre el eco de los edificios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuara-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

San Miguel de Tucumán, domingo 16 de Octubre del 2016

Notas finales de Sioa: Ahora sí, ¡Joder! ¡Me costó un puto infierno arreglar este capítulo y el siguiente se costara aún más! Ese sí que es un puto desastre… La verdad hay cosas que no me convencen de este capítulo… y estoy un poco triste a decir verdad porque hasta ahora solo he obtenido dos comentarios que aunque son muy alentadores honestamente es mucho menos de lo que esperaba… pero no importa creo que esta historia merece una oportunidad y realmente quiero terminarla esta vez de forma más decente.

Para la gente que leyó el fic original sabrá que he cambiado bastaaaaaaaaaaante este capítulo y creo que al siguiente prácticamente voy a reescribirlo, tiene tantas cosas mal que no puede con su pobre alma xD

Bueno, desde ya espero que lo disfrutaran, intentare subir el próximo cap entre mañana y la semana que viene (¿?

Los quiero.

Besotes.

Sioa uchiha-san.


	5. Empecemos de nuevo

**_San Miguel de Tucumán, 22 de Marzo del 2015._**

 ** _Corregido: San Miguel de Tucumán, Domingo 16 de Octubre del 2016_**

 _Notas iniciales de Sioa:_ Primero que nada tengo una _**advertencia**_ que dar, este capítulo contiene lemmon bastante explicito, debo pedir que si eres menor te abstengas de leer.

Además creo honestamente que los personajes me quedaron un poco OC (o ooc, o occ, perdón ya ni me acuerdo de como se escribe) Lo que quiere decir que estan un poco alejados de la personalidad original que les dio su creadora, Nakamura, están advertidos asique lean bajo su propio riesgo.

Ahora sí, los veo abajo.

 ** _"No sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes": Lección aprendida._**

 ** _Capítulo 5: Empecemos de nuevo._**

 ** _By Sioa Uchiha-san._**

¡Eso sí que no! No lo iba a dejar irse así como así ¿Acababa de decir qué lo estaba engañando? ¡No podía creer semejante osadía!. Siguió a Ritsu, atónito por sus palabras, lo interceptó en la entrada de la casa y cerrando la puerta con seguro le impidió salir, acorralándolo contra la madera. Sus ojos castaños estaban clavados en las esmeraldas del más bajo, intentado comprender algo de la bizarra situación en la que estaban envueltos.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Déjame ir! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Déjame en paz de una vez!- Gritó enfrentado a los ojos acusadores del azabache, forzándose a que sus emociones no desbordaran por los suyos. No quería dar una imagen tan patética de sí mismo, no frente a Takano.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? Vienes aquí diciéndome que soy una basura, que estoy engañándote, pero permíteme recordarte Onodera que fuiste tú quién me dijiste que no sientes nada por mí. Tú mismo lo aseguraste, nosotros… ¡No somos nada!- Habló con tono tajante, dolorosamente sereno como para que el confundido chico frente a él pudiera procesarlo.-¿Por qué te afecta tanto lo que acaba de pasar?- Esa pregunta se clavó en la mente y en él corazón del más joven, aún más duramente que las crudas afirmaciones anteriores.

-No lo sé, ya déjame.- Contestó casi sin fuerzas en un susurró debilitado, mientras ladeaba su rostro incapaz de sostener esa mirada por más tiempo, sintiendo que la tormenta de sus emociones estaban arrastrándolo a lo más profundo del océano.

-No te dejare ir, ¡Explícame que demoños pasa por tu mente Onodera!- El fuerte ruido del puño del más alto incrustándose junto a su cabeza, impactando contra la dura puerta, hizo que el castaño se sobresaltara y mirara nuevamente a Takano, pero esta vez reflejando cierto temor en sus facciones.

-¡Yo no lo sé!- Le gritó a media voz, desesperado por no poder encontrar ni siquiera en su propia mente una respuesta a los cuestionamientos de su superior.

Todo dentro de él era caos, tempestad, inestabilidad, su cabeza intentaba asumir el control pero su pecho estaba tan sobrecargado de sentimientos que su cerebro no tenía una oportunidad de ganar esa guerra, aunque luchara desesperadamente por volver a encerrar a las emociones en un lugar donde no pudieran hacer daño, lo único que conseguía era permanecer en ese estado de casi catatonia, incapaz de entender con claridad, inhabilitado de comprenderse a sí mismo y a lo que ocurría por estar tan ocupado en reprimirse.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no sabes? ¡Maldita sea Onodera! Te amo, pero estoy cansado de esperar a que hagas algo al respecto. Si no eres capaz de admitir que como mínimo me quieres, entonces no me mereces, y yo no merezco seguir esperando como un idiota algo que no va a pasar.- Frustrado el más alto decidió simplemente alejarse, recogiendo las pocas cosas que había en la sala- ¡Vete! Quiero ir a dormir.- Afirmó con voz rasposa, quizás por el alcohol que había ingerido o quizás por el cansancio, para luego continuar su camino hasta su cuarto apagando las luces de la casa y cerrado la puerta de la habitación tras de sí, ignorando por completo al chico que había dejado en la entrada, obligándose a sí mismo a desechar las pocas ilusiones que le quedaban.

Ritsu lo dudo, en verdad lo dudo, se quedó ahí, estático en la puerta del departamento, sujetando su pecho con una de sus manos, arrugando su camiseta entre sus dedos como si de esa forma pudiera contener un poco el dolor que allí se agolpaba mientras intentaba tragar saliva con bastante dificultad, gracias al gran nudo de su garganta.

Miró el pasillo, casi sorprendido de que sus ojos le respondieran, notando el departamento a obscuras y solitario a excepción de la luz que escapaba por debajo de la puerta de la que él sabía daba a la habitación de Masamune.

Aun así su cuerpo no se movió del sitio en el que parecía estar atornillado. Lo mejor era irse, lo poco de razón que le quedaba le estaba ordenando marcharse porque honestamente no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Recobrando el control parcial de sus acciones, giró su cuerpo para volver a tener de frente la puerta y apoyó su mano sobre la perilla presionando hacia abajo por unos segundos, mientras su otra mano se dirigió a quitar el seguro para poder salir de ese averno terrenal.

Sin embargo no podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo, se congeló en esa posición. En ese segundo de profundo silencio pudo escuchar a su corazón gritarle que sí esta vez huía, simplemente todo se habría terminado, técnicamente, sin comenzar. Con lentitud pasmosa, se alejó de la puerta, sintiendo el ensordecedor latido de su propio corazón palpitando en sus oídos y dirigió sus pasos al cuarto de Takano. No sabía si era él mismo quien manejaba su cuerpo o si este estaba respondiendo por si solo porque su mente simplemente parecía desconecta, era casi como si flotara, su interior hervía en una confusa mescla de emociones y pensamiento que ni siquiera podía definir. Tenía miedo, sentía adrenalina, tenía vergüenza, se odiaba por no estar huyendo pero estaba decidido a seguir con eso, su corazón dolía y estaba lleno de incertidumbres pero también de un sentimiento cálido que lo impulsaba a seguir.

El pasillo parecía interminable, a pesar de que su cuerpo avanzaba sentía que nunca llegaría, pero cuando lo tuvo finalmente frente a él, abrió la puerta y entró sin tomarse la molestia de tocar, avanzando un par de pasos luego de volver a cerrar detrás de él y permaneció en completo silencio en medio de la estancia.

Takano estaba ahí, parado junto a su cama mirándolo de reojo mientras sostenía su almohada, preparándose para dormir. Su garganta se secó, entre abrió los labios pero no sabía que decir, sus ojos se estaban nublando de nuevo y sus manos se cerraron en puños llenos de impotencia, no quería llorar, lo que quería era hablar, pero su lengua parecía no querer cooperar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Onodera? – La pregunta salió en un tono ronco, sonó más abatido que molesto, dejó la almohada sobre la cama para luego girar su torso con la intención de poder mirar de frente al castaño mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-Takano-san…Y-Yo… - Se acercó unos pasos más, odiando su poca elocuencia, no entendía cómo es que siendo un hombre adulto estaba actuando de esa ridícula manera. Toda la vida había dicho lo que sentía y lo que pensaba sin tapujos, y ahora, cuándo realmente era algo importante ser honesto: de su garganta no salían ni siquiera quejidos, solo una respiración entrecortada y jadeante provocada por la gran cantidad de nervios que lo sobrecogían.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Onodera? – Volvió a preguntar ahora avanzando unos pasos él mismo en dirección al intruso en su habitación, lo miraba a los ojos, esperando la estúpida reacción de siempre: Onodera probablemente bajaría la mirada, luego le gritaría estupideces para finalmente irse del apartamento soltando improperios en su contra... Pero para su desesperación personal, el castaño parecía apenas poder respirar frente a él, e incluso temblaba; si no estuviera tan dolido, quizás y hasta le habría parecido una actitud adorable.

-Takano-san yo… ¿Qué es Takahashi-san en tu vida? – Perfecto, de todo lo que podría haber dicho, soltó una pregunta tan patética como esa, al menos tenía el consuelo de que su voz no tembló tanto como había esperado.

Takano dudo entre contestarle o echarlo de su casa, dio un suspiro de frustración y tomó la cajetilla de cigarrillos que había dejado sobre la mesa de luz, sacando uno para encenderlo y dar una profunda calada. Llevando una mano a su cabeza, despeinó un poco sus propios cabellos, retorciendo para finalmente sentarse en su cama y dar una palmada a su lado, invitado a su subordinado a sentarse a su lado.

Onodera, caminó casi automáticamente y acató la orden implícita tomando su lugar en la cama, sentándose de lado para poder observar mejor el rostro de su superior. Necesitaba verlo a la cara.

-Ritsu… no sé qué te llevó a pensar que Takahashi es más que mi amigo, pero aclaro que no es así, es un muchacho agradable. Solo eso. – Contesto mirando directo a esos verdes ojos que sabía que eran su perdición, esas esmeralda representaban su infierno y su paraíso personal.

El sonrojo invadió el rostro de Onodera, Takano le había llamado por su nombre, tragó saliva y negó con su cabeza. –No lo sé, de golpe pasabas mucho tiempo con él, iba por ti al trabajo para que almorzarán juntos, todos comentaban en la oficina que se trataba de tu pareja, me ignoraste por más de dos semanas y luego lo trajiste a tu departamento… creo que solo me deje llevar por los rumores, y mal interprete terriblemente tus acciones. Lo lamento.- Se disculpó desviando su mirada al suelo, con un tono dócil y en volumen tan bajo que era difícil escucharlo. Desde sus años de secundaría que no se escuchaba esa tonalidad en la voz del heredero de la familia Onodera.

Una risa baja y desganada, casi irónica, salió de entre los labios del morocho acompañada de la exhalación del humo de su vicio. –Ritsu, ¿Por qué te importa tanto mi relación Takahashi? – Preguntó directamente y sin rodeos mirando a su interlocutor. Quería respuestas claras, no indirectas e insinuaciones asique no le quedaba otra opción que ser explícito en sus interrogantes.

El corazón del joven editor se aceleró aún más de ser posible, parecía que iba a escaparse de su pecho, el sonrojo en su rostro aumentó y juntó sus manos jugando con sus dedos intentado disimular sus nervios, sin saber que contestar, sin saber que decir. Sentía la voz de su conciencia, esa que le había estado torturando el último mes desde que Takano comenzó a comportarse extraño, hablarle en susurros, podía sentirla indicándole que ya era hora de decir la verdad.

-Estaba celoso- Admitió, casi sin pensarlo en un murmuro casi inaudible pero Takano estaba tan concentrado en él, que lo oyó, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y estirando un brazo tomó la barbilla de su eterno amor, levantándole el rostro para hacer que lo viera nuevamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué estabas celoso Ritsu? – Ahí estaba de nuevo su nombre, ahí estaban de nuevo esos ojos que lo llevaban a las más profunda locura, los mismos que le habían herido en su juventud, esos que contra todo pronóstico habían vuelto a enamorarlo.

-Porque… Me importas, Masamune. ¡No soporto verte con alguien más! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti?- Las lágrimas lo desbordaron, rodando presurosas por sus mejillas, llenas de sentimientos confusos, desde la más profunda vergüenza por admitir semejante cosa diciendo incluso su nombre, su terrible miedo a un rechazo, a la increíble alegría que brotaba de su pecho al ser honesto, sin embargo, ya no podía resistir aquellas almendras mirándolo con fijación, llenas de sorpresa y de alegría, y se apartó de él con fuerza, intentado huir de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudiera al lugar más lejano posible.

-¡No te iras ahora, Ritsu! –Lo tomó del brazo antes de que llegara a la puerta del cuarto, obligándolo a detenerse para luego abrazar sus caderas desde detrás de él.

El universo pareció congelarse en ese instante, solo existían ellos en medio del cuarto, en un silencio tan profundo que el latido de sus corazones sonaba tan fuerte que hasta parecía abatir el aire y rebotar contra las ventanas haciéndolas vibrar para luego devolver a sus oídos los ecos de los mismos mesclados de una respiración tranquila y sollozos agitados.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, cuando un suave beso en la nuca del más joven provocó un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, este entendió que ya no tenía escapatoria, estaba a merced de las garras de quien fuera su primer y más grande amor.

-Finalmente lo dijiste, Ritsu. – Con un movimiento lento, giró el cuerpo del más bajo y volvió a tomar su barbilla observando los ríos de agua salada de formaban un camino desde sus ojos hasta el filo de su cara e inclinándose los limpió lamiendo el recorrido que habían marcado por las mejillas sonrosadas del castaño. –Yo también te amo, siempre voy a amarte.

Ya no aguantaba más, escuchar esas palabras fue demasiado para él, y elevando sus brazos, los entrelazó tras el cuello del mayor declarando oficialmente la derrota de su cerebro en la guerra que se había desatado en su interior, aunque aún sus emociones seguían una mescolanza de cosas que no podía definir.

-Tengo miedo- Admitió con los ojos cerrados, casi como si temiera enfrentarse a la realidad frente a él, sin ser plenamente consciente de la poca distancia que había entre ambos. En esos momentos solo podía sentir su propia agitación contrastando contra el aliento suave que chocaba contra su rostro y el calor apacible que manaba el cuerpo contrario que poco a poco invadía su propia aura.

-¿A que le temes tanto Ritsu? – Preguntó Takano en un susurró apenas audible mientras lo atraía más a él desde su cintura.

-No lo sé, a que esto sea un engaño, a que vuelvas a decepcionarme, a que me rompas el corazón, a que esto no dure, a lastimarte, a que no funcione, a que sea un sueño, a no saber amar como corresponde… No lo sé, le temo a todo y a nada… solo tengo miedo– Contestó mientras un leve temblor de nerviosismo se apoderaba de él, más al sentir una de las cálidas manos de su interlocutor posarse en su mejilla hizo uso de todo el valor que le quedaba para abrir sus ojos y enfrentarlo.

-Es normal estar asustado, supongo.- Contestó con duda el azabache, aun manteniendo su voz en un volumen bajo, casi como si temiera romper el ambiente tan íntimo a su alrededor que parecía que todo el cuarto se había reducido al espacio que compartían sus cuerpos o quizás era que simplemente todo lo demás había desaparecido y solo quedaba ellos flotando en el macrocosmos. –También siento miedo, no sé qué vendrá después de esto lo único que puedo asegurarte es que…- Su dedo pulgar sobre la mejilla contraría se movió con mucha suavidad, regalándole una caricia llena de ternura mientras su mirada se suavizaba exponiendo sin ninguna vergüenza todas las verdades de su alma. -Eres el primer y único amor de mi vida.

La declaración había sonado tan pura, tan libre de toda falsedad y malicia que las lágrimas que hacía minutos se habían detenido empezaron a correr nuevamente pero esta vez por ambos pares de ojos. La sinceridad había llegado al alma de ambos, y sin saber quién había sido el primero en acercarse sus frentes estaban apoyada una contra la otra, los dedos de Ritsu acariciaban la nuca de fumador atrayéndolo despacio a él hasta que finalmente los labios de ambos se rozaron.

Nadie supo en que momento cerraron sus ojos, ni quién exactamente inicio el contacto, pero aquél era el beso más cargado de significado que hubiera dado o recibido en sus vidas. Aquel contacto no tenía una gota de deseo, lujuria o lascivia, era un beso tan casto cómo que daría un niño pero al mismo tiempo el amor que en él se trasmitía era sobrecogedor, el candor que se despendería de ese nexo invadía cara rincón de sus espíritus bañándolos de nueva luz. Por tanto tiempo sus esencias se buscaron que en ese momento único pudieron sentir cómo toda herida era sanada y cada espacio vacío era llenado de ese sentimiento abrumador. En ese momento, quizás por primera vez en sus vidas se sintieron verdaderamente en paz.

Al igual que cuando eso comenzó, no se supo quién fue el primero en alejarse cuando el ósculo se rompió. Sus parpados se levantaron al unísono para luego mirarse a los ojos, aun desde esa distancia tan ínfima donde el aliento que escapaba de sus bocas parecía ser uno solo y se sonrieron con complicidad que degeneró en una risa baja y entremezclada.

-Ritsu, dilo… di que me amas.- Pidió finalmente Takano. –Necesito oírlo… Quiero escucharte decirlo.

-T—Takano, yo…- Mirándolo con la culpa y la inseguridad brillando en sus iris, negó con su cabeza. –L—lo siento , yo n—no…- Tartamudeo, aterrado de que todo fuera a desquebrajarse en ese mismo instante, se sentía tan frágil como una pieza de fino cristal, en ese momento estaba tan vulnerable como una herida en carne viva, como un recién nacido abandonado en la jungla, en ese preciso instante todo podía terminar pero al menos sabría desde su interior que había hecho todo de lo que era capaz ahora todo él estaba expuesto a lo que determinara Takano, era él quien debía decidir si sus acciones y palabras eran suficiente demostración como para continuar peleando hasta que algún día finalmente esas dos ansiadas palabras volvieran a resbalar de sus labios dedicadas a él.

Cada segundo de silencio se había convertido en una tortura pero finamente el morocho deslizó su dedo índice por la sonrojada mejilla hasta llegar a los finos labios, apoyándose en el inferior y tirando levemente de él hacia abajo en un mimo tan dulce como seductor.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, aun no estás listo para decirlo pero ahora sé que no te soy indiferente… No te preocupes Ritsu, cumpliré mi promesa, yo me encargaré de que vuelvas a decirme que me amas.- Aseveró con toda la seguridad, la arrogancia y el autoestima que había perdido durante el último mes e incluso sonaba a que estas cualidades habían crecido más de la cuenta.

Onodera finalmente se sentía total y plenamente tranquilo, todo el peso, las dudas, el dolor, todo había desaparecido, asique cuando los duros y masculinos labios ajenos volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos lo hallaron totalmente indefenso.

Esta vez el beso era diferente, segundo a segundo se volvía más íntimo, más seductor, más pasional. El amor seguía ahí, pero la castidad anterior parecía haber desaparecido. En este beso se podía papar la necesidad de tenerse, de poseer y ser poseído, de pertenecerse, de ser capaces de demostrarse con la carne lo que sentían con su alma, en cada movimiento de su lengua, en cada mordida y succión a sus labios era papable el anhelo de sus cuerpos de unirse en un todo.

No supieron en que momento, pero en movimientos más coordinados de lo que hubieran esperado fueron empujándose lentamente hasta la cama. El cuerpo del castaño fue el primero en caer sobre él colchón y su amante se dejó ir sobre él

Las manos de ambos se aunque ansiosas, se tomaron su tiempo para encontrar su camino bajo la ropa y alcanzar la afiebrada piel de su pareja. Las caricias lo desbordaban todo, sus labios parecían incapaces de apartarse el uno del otro, de alguna forma sus cuerpos encontraron la forma de respirar sin tener que apartarse durante más que unos breves segundos pero no pudieron aguantar aquello por mucho tiempo.

Parecía como si sus labios finalmente se hubieran entumecido, más eso no los detuvo, sus bocas se alejaron una de la otra y fue la de Takano la que encontró su camino por la curvatura del cuello del menor mientras con lentitud pasmosa fue retirando una a una las prendas de su _subordinado_.

Ritsu podía parecer delicado, pero era un hombre después de todo, la piel cálida que estaba recorriendo era gruesa, en sus piernas podía sentir la textura de sus vellos al igual que en sus brazos, podía percibir bajo su tacto la leve musculatura que definía su cuerpo delgado y los bajos jadeos que soltaba su voz eran roncos, rasposos y por supuesto completamente excitantes para sus oídos.

Él podía notar cada estremecimiento, cada tención en sus tendones cuando se contraían por culpa de los estremecimientos que lo azotaban en el momento en que rozaba algún punto sensible, era capaz de percatarse de cómo cada poro se erizaba cuando su aliento lo rosaba incluso alcanzaba a discernir perfectamente cuando una de sus atenciones había dado en los _puntos justos_ que derretían completamente su voluntad y cordura. Sin embargo, ese día era diferente, Onodera no tenía la intención de dejarse simplemente hacer y otorgarle el completó control a Masamune, no, esta vez no.

En esta ocasión el deseaba retribuir, el impulso de querer recorrer por sí mismo el cuerpo de su acompañante lo llenaba por completo. No quería quedarse quieto, no quería ser el único explorado, él también deseaba recorrer cada centímetro de ese cuerpo más grande y pálido que él propio, ansiaba conocer los secretos que su piel tenía para confesarle. Jamás lo profesaría abiertamente, antes muerto que revelar esas profundas ambiciones. Era Takano el que siempre hacía de él lo que quería, tomando de él cuanto pudiera sin que pudiera resistirse y nunca había realmente cooperado pero ahora todo era distinto y quería disfrutar de la experiencia de forma más activa, más plena, quería formar parte del acto y no ser un simple observador.

-¡Ah!... T—Takano…- Murmuró en un intento de llamar su atención, alzando sus brazos a él para llevar sus manos a sus cabellos, tirando suavemente de ellos en un mudo ruego porque apartara su cándida boca de uno de sus pezones. El editor en jefe pareció entender, y alzando su mirada sorprendida dejó que fuera el castaño él que lo tumbara, encargándose de despojarlo de su vestimenta hasta dejarlo tan desnudo como él mismo se encontraba.

Era su turno, y no pensaba desperdiciarlo. Acaricio su pecho, llevando sus labios a recorrer su cuello, probando el sabor salado de su piel, inhalando el agridulce aroma que desprendía de cada poro, dejando que su tacto se dedicara a reconocer cada musculo, no tenía intenciones de dejar ni un milímetro de él sin recibir un mimo.

-Ritsu…- Que resoplará de aquella forma su nombre hacía que su sangre hirviera dentro de sus venas y se agolpara en sus mejillas y entrepierna. Tragó saliva, intentado llevarse junto con ella sus nervios.

Con timidez comenzó a deslizar su lengua por la definida clavícula, descendiendo por el centro de su tórax, intentado que la vergüenza no lo consumiera impidiéndole continuar. Al llegar a su vientre se tomó su tiempo en probar la zona antes de seguir más al sur pero las manos contrarias se paseaban sobre sus cabellos empujándolo un poco en una súplica porque acabara de una vez con esa tortura.

Con cuidado se acomodó entre las largas piernas, admirando frente a su rostro la erguida virilidad que exigía atención. Depositó un beso suave sobre el glande, deslizando su lengua con cuidado por la uretra de la cual salía una gota de líquido pre seminal.

Ese era un sabor nuevo para su paladar, e ignorando todo el pudor que la situación despertaba en él comenzó a deslizar su húmedo musculo por el tronco, recorriendo cada vena hinchada y palpitante mientras su mano derecha sostenía la base del falo.

-¡Ah!...Rit—Ritsu… M—Mételo en tu boca.- Pidió el hombre que yacía tendido sobre la cama, con su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás sobre la almohada con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada al igual que sus parpados y su respiración volviéndose más agitada a cada instante que transcurría.

Obedeció, poco a poco fue introduciendo ese trozo de carne caliente en su boca siendo cuidadoso para no rozarlo ni lastimarlo con sus dientes. Era una sensación extraña ser quien daba la felación y no quien la recibía pero no podía negarse que lo disfrutaba, antes de poder notarlo sus movimientos se habían vuelto más fluidos y confiados. Rodando su lengua por toda la extensión del miembro que cabía dentro de su boca, volvió las succiones mas acompasadas, siguiendo un ritmo constante en el que su cabeza subía y bajaba por el erecto pene, impulsado por los gemidos cada vez más altos y roncos que dejaba salir su amante.

-M—Mierda… ¡Ritsu!... ¡Ahumg!... ¡Ah! P—para…- Intentó ordenar el morocho, aferrando una de sus manos a los castaños cabellos del menor. -¡Dios! ¡P—para!...

Ante semejantes órdenes, el editor más nuevo del departamento Emerald se apartó de él, mirándolo con inseguridad. -¿Q—qué pasa?- Preguntó evitando a toda costa exponer su verdadera duda: _"¿Acaso lo hice mal?"_ .

-Si no parabas… iba a correrme en tu boca.- Explicó con su voz pastosa, y apenas con el aliento necesario como para que fuera entendible. En cuanto el castaño se incorporó un poco volvió a verse acostado boca arriba en la cama con el imponente cuerpo de su acompañante sobre él. –Ritsu... Necesito preguntarte algo.

-¿Ahora?

-Si, Ritsu, depende de tu respuesta si yo sigo o no con esto… - Esas palabras lo perturbaron, Takano a veces podía ser impredecible y cierto temor sobre lo que iba a preguntar recorrió cada rincón de su ser en tan solo unos segundos. –Dime… ¿Aceptaras ser mi novio?

Una vez más, alzó sus brazos para rodear los hombros del hombre que tenía sobre él. Fijó sus esmeraldas en las almendras esperanzadas que tenía frente a él mientras permanecía en silencio. Sabía lo estúpido e inmaduro que era que no fuera capaz de contestar a una pregunta como esa en talas circunstancias y tragó saliva intentado llevarse con ella también su nerviosismo. Podía notar como a cada segundo que trascurría en silencio, las almendras que tenía frente a él iban perdiendo su brillo, opacándose de dudas e incertidumbre, nublándose por desilusión y tristeza. La punzada que atravesó su pecho fue lo que lo obligó a reaccionar y recorriendo con cuidado la nuca del mayor con la yema de sus dedos asintió.

-Si, Takano-san.- Contestó sin estar seguro como era posible que su voz sonara tan segura cuando él se sentía temblar como gelatina a medio cuajar , mas no tuvo tiempo para cuestionarse nada más cuando los labios de su ahora pareja volvieron a atacar a los suyos arrancando de él hasta el último vestigio de raciocinio que le quedaba.

-¿Qué paso con llamarme Masamune?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja luego de finalizado el beso, mientras su mirada volvía a reflejar seguridad y su voz sonaba rasposa de deseo. –Si ahora eres mi novio, deberías llamarme por mi nombre de pila, Ritsu.- Comentó mientras sus largos dígitos se arrastraban por las formas de su torso, deslizándose agiles hasta su centro para finalmente rodear sin inhibiciones su sexo, aplicando la presión justa antes de comenzar a subir a bajar, masturbándolo a un ritmo suave y torturantemente lento.

-¡Ah!... ¡T—Takano-san!.. ¡Humg!- Sus gemidos bajos deleitaban los tímpanos de su novio, y sus uñas comenzaron a dibujar caminos desde la nuca del más alto hasta su omoplato derecho.

-Si no me dices por mi nombre… puedo torturarte un poco más.- Escuchó a su profunda voz amenazándolo contra su oído, justo antes de que una mordida en su hélix le arrancara un gemido y enviara un temblor a recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.

Mordió sus labios, indeciso sobre si debía o no ceder ante el ególatra que estaba en esos momentos dominado su cuerpo. Sabía que luego Takano no le dejaría olvidar lo que ocurriera entre ellos esa noche, pero llevaba tanto tiempo conteniéndose que ese movimiento controlado sobre su pene estaba robándose hasta su cordura necesitaba más de él que solo esos caricias lentas.

-E—Eres un… ¡Ah! ¡Masamune!- El nombre salió de su boca mucha antes de que pudiera realmente razonarlo, porque el astuto editor en jefe había esperado el momento en que el menor abriera su boca para acelerar desmedidamente el ritmo de su mano, volviendo la masturbación rápida y fuerte, sintiendo como lentamente su mano iba humedeciéndose de líquido pre seminal y observando como la espalda del más joven se arqueaba contra la cama su orgullo se disparó a los cielos. -¡Oh!.. ¡Hummg! – Los gemidos que resbalaban uno tras otro de los labios de Onodera iban tomando tintes más agudos cuando llevaba su pulgar a acariciar el frenillo o pasaba la palma de su mano por su blande, amasándolo con cuidado.

Aquel era sin lugar a dudas un espectáculo digno de observar. El hombre sobre la cama lo había soltado, dejando caer sus manos a los lados de su cabeza para aferrarse con fuerza desmedida a la almohada, moviendo sus caderas contra la mano que lo atendida intentado marcar el ritmo que necesitaba para complacerse mientras sus boca abierta dejaba escapar obscenos gemidos que tentaban a sus bajos instintos, su rostro estaba cada vez más sonrojado tanto por la excitación que lo recorría como por su propia agitación y tenía el ceño fruncido en una mueca de placer con sus parpados fuertemente apretados. Todo él era un monumento a la sensualidad.

Mientras más agitada se volvía la respiración de más joven pudo notar las palpitaciones en su falo, era evidente para él que de seguir de esa forma Onodera se correría de un momento a otro entre sus dedos, por eso con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios apartó su extremidad de él, escuchando con diversión el chillido frustrado que había brotado desde lo profundo de la garganta de su pareja.

-Tranquilo, Ritsu… Ahora viene la mejor parte.- Aseveró contra su rostro ganándose un pequeño bufido de protesta y que el chico de verdes ojos evitara mirarlo.

Con cuidado sus dedos humedecidos descendieron por entre los carnosos muslos adentrándose en esa zona tan privada que casi parecía prohibida. Antes de alcanzar su objetivo miró por unos segundos a su amante, buscando aprobación para lo que continuaría y para su alivio ahí estaba.

La primera falange comenzó a hacer presión contra su rosada entrada y él podía sentirla claramente, tentado, acariciando, probando y provocando hasta llevar su mente consiente a volver a una dimensión muy lejana de allí.

-¡M—Masamune! – Jadeó entre el dolor y el placer al sentirse finalmente invadido apretando más fuerte la almohada bajo sus manos, dejando sus nudillos en un tono pálido y casi amarillento por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo. ¡Había pasado demasiado desde la última vez!

-Shhh, está bien.- Afirmó contra sus labios moviendo en círculos aquel invasor dentro de él. –Pasará pronto.- Aquel susurró tranquilizador realmente lograba apaciguarlo, no sabía si era su voz o el tono que usaba, todo aquello era muy diferente de todo lo que anteriormente habían experimentado juntos, cada acción se sentía distinta y el placer que estaba comenzando a inundarlo casi podía decir que era más intenso.

-¡AHMMG!- El gritó estrangulado fue casi inevitable al sentir que de improvisto un segundo dedo se sumaba al anterior, y como la boca contraria se apoderaba de su cuello obligándolo a ladear su rostro para entregarle más acceso.

Con cautela, Takano comenzó a mover a los intrusos en tijeras, para luego comenzar con pequeñas embestidas retirándolos un poco antes de volver a adentrarlos ligeramente curvados, tanteando las paredes internas en busca de ese punto que sabía terminaría de echar por tierra cualquier barrera que le quedara a Ritsu, ese punto que lo haría retorcerse y suplicar. Tal como lo esperaba no demoró mucho en encontrarlo.

-¡Ay, Dios!- Más que un gritó, su boca completamente abierta dejó escapar su voz como si se tratara de un sollozo quebrado y casi lastimero al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se impulsaron deseosas contra los dedos del azabache. -¡M—Masa—mune! – Murmuró sintiendo que le costaba pronunciar cada palabra.

Verlo en ese estado no hacía más que hacerlo sentir como el hombre más poderoso del mundo elevando aún más su ego masculino, pero, a pesar de que amaba verlo en ese estado: reducido a estremecimientos y jadeos agitados, las dolorosas pulsaciones de su propio pene estaban matándolo. No quería herirlo pero si no apresuraba un poco las cosas sentía que explotaría.

Un tercer dedo entró en su _subordinado_ mientras se inclinaba a besar sus labios en un intento de sofocar la pasión que comenzaba a desbordarlo a él mismo. Ansioso, Ritsu lo recibió gustoso, devorando sus labios mientras volvía a envolverlo con sus brazos aferrándose con la desesperación de un náufrago a su espalda.

Pronto el castaño soltaba jadeos y gritos ligeramente agudos contra la boca contraria, moviendo insistente sus caderas contra aquellos dígitos que estaban haciéndolo tocar el cielo, por segunda vez se sentía cerca del clímax pero si conocía lo suficiente a Takano sabía que a esta altura no lo dejaría ir tan fácil, asique impulsado por su propio lívido se apartó del adictivo sabor de la boca de su novio y habló en un tono bajo contra ella.

-¡B—Basta!... ¡Ya!.. ¡Ahmmg!... ¡H—hazlo de una vez!-. Exigió ocultando con vergüenza su rostro contra la curvatura del cuello contrario.

-¿Hacer… qué?- Cuestionó el morocho, en tono jadeante contra su oído.

-Y—ya lo sabes… per—pervertido.- Alegó con dificultad, arañándolo al sentir que su punto más dulce estaba siendo torturado una vez más.

-No… No lo sé, Ritsu.- Aseguró mordisqueando con cuidado el lóbulo de su oreja. –Dime… ¿Qué quieres?

Odiaba que ese maldito desgraciado se aprovechara de él y su escasa cordura en momentos como esos. Mordió su labio inferior con frustración por unos segundos, temblando entre esas expertas manos que sabían dónde y cómo tocarlo para drenar de él todo su autocontrol.

-Q—quiero… ¡Ah! Quiero… te—tenerte…- Ya era difícil pronunciar algo como eso, pero que sus propios gemidos lo interrumpieran lo volvía casi humillante. Cerrando sus ojos se forzó a concentrarse, lo diría de una vez, y al día siguiente podía fingir demencia y negar a muerte que esas palabras habrían salido de su boca. -¡Qu—quiero tenerte dentro! ¡Ahhmmg!... ¡Ya!

Con una sonrisa de triunfo, Takano retiró sus dedos, acomodándose mejor entre sus piernas volvió a besar los labios de su pareja de forma apasionada y prolongada mientras sus manos se encargaban de hacerlo levantar las caderas para abrazar las suyas con sus piernas, rozando con descaró su más que turgente sexo contra su dilatada entrada.

Luego de acomodarse soltó su boca, apoyando su frente en la contraria mientras lo miraba a los ojos solo por unos segundos, compartiendo en ese efímero momento mucho más de lo que las palabras pudiera explicar, para luego penetrarlo, adentrando en él su glande obligando a ambos a fruncir su rostro y cerrar sus ojos en una mueca de placer aunque en el castaño esta estaba también opacada de dolor, apretando sus mandíbulas, con sus corazón rebotando tan fuerte en sus pechos que era casi doloroso, sudando y con su respiración tan errática que hacía a sus pulmones sentirse como si estuvieran incendiándose por dentro.

Poco a poco fue empujado, mientras ambos compartían sus alientos, apretándose en un abrazo cada vez más asfixiante. Takano tenía sus manos aferradas a las caderas de Onodera con la misma o incluso un poco más de fuerza con la que él lo abrazaba con sus piernas mientras que sus cortas uñas se las arreglaban para trazar enrojecidos surcos en la amplia y pálida espalda, atrayéndolo contra él todo lo que pudiera, casi no pasaba ni el aire entre el espacio que separaba sus cuerpos.

Cuando finalmente se encontró totalmente abrigado por esas ajustadas y cálidas paredes que parecían estar hechas a su medida, se mantuvo inmóvil por unos largos e interminables minutos. Parecía que el mismísimo tiempo se hubiera detenido ahora que sus cuerpos habían traspasado las barreras físicas del de su acompañante, invadiendo y siendo invadido, frunciéndose hasta un punto donde no sabían dónde terminaban y comenzaban con exactitud.

Simplemente se sentían, se fundían en placer y dolor, percibiendo el calor contrario como si fuera él propio, entrando por sus poros como si fueran gases tóxicos envenenado su sistema para llenarlos de un fervor desconocido, sin ser capaces de discernir si el latido que retumbaba en sus oídos era de su corazón o el ajeno, notando que hasta su respiración parecía sincronizarse.

Ritsu dio finalmente su señal, esa que Masamune reconocía sin necesidad de palabras, movió sus caderas contra él. El dolor no había desaparecido del todo pero de todos modos ya no podía contenerse por más tiempo, permanecer inmóviles era peor tortura.

-¡Oh, Ritsu!... ¡Se siente increíble… dentro de ti!- Aseguró contra sus labios mientras sus caderas comenzaban con un balanceo suave, disfrutando de como ese cuerpo se abría para recibirlo, succionándolo poco a poco en su interior, como si quisiera albergarlo allí para jamás dejarlo ir otra vez.

-¡N—no necesito… ahhh! … ¡No necesito… escuchar eso! ¡Huumhg!.. ¡Ay! ¡Ah!- Sus gemidos de nuevo estaban inundando la habitación, en el mismo tono bajo y tranquilo que mantenían sus caderas.

Pero el tiempo corría y la urgencia los comenzaba a dominar, poco a poco, el azabache se dejó llevar por su deseo, aumentando la fuerza y la rapidez de sus embates, devorando en cuanto podía los tentadores labios contrarios ahora casi tan enrojecidos como las propias mejillas del castaño.

-¡Humg! ¡Ah!... ¡M—Masa…AH!... ¡Dios!... ¡D—Des…Despacio!... ¡Due—Duele! ¡Ah! … ¡Masamune!- Suplicó intentado hacer reaccionar a su amante, más el mismo estaba perdiéndose entre las desesperante sacudidas que recorrían una tras otra su cuerpo, obligándolo a arquearse, a cerrar sus ojos, a gritar.

Estar unidos de esa forma había destrozado todo, sentirse había dejado al descubierto sus instintos. No era ese un acto meramente carnal, se amaba, lo demostraban, pero el cuerpo es débil y el deseo en esos momentos lo copaba todo, el calor y la lujuria estaba invadiendo cada rincón, cada fibra, nublando la mente de cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera _más_.

-¡Oh… M—mierda! ¡Rit—Ritsu!... ¡Cómo aprietas!.. ¡Ah!

Takano _necesitaba_ _llegar más lejos_ , escucharlo gritar _más_ _fuerte_ , verlo _temblar_ bajo sus manos, _sentir_ más de su piel, _volverlo más suyo, sentirse más suyo._

-Ah… ¡Hummhg!... ¡Dios!... ¡M—Ma…Masa…! ¡Ah!... ¡Ahí!... ¡Ahí!...

Onodera lo _necesitaba más profundo_ en su ser, quería _marcarlo_ _más_ , necesitaba _escuchar su nombre_ de esos labios un poco más, quería _más_ besos de sus labios, lo necesitaba _más cerca_ , _más suyo que nunca, y sentirse parte de él_.

-¡Rit—Ritsu!- La ronca voz de Takano se perdía en el cuarto, retumbando en los tímpanos del castaño mientras deslizaba una mano a tomar de nueva cuenta el hinchado miembro de su novio masturbándolo al mismo desbocado vaivén de sus caderas. -¡T—Te amo! – Afirmó contra su boca mientras lo besaba de tal forma que parecía que iba a comerse hasta su propia alma.

-¡M—Masamune! ¡AHH! ¡N—No puedo…! ¡Y—Ya no!- Intentó advertir pero sus palabras estranguladas y opacadas por sus gemidos morían allí mismo contra los hambrientos labios de su novio que estaban quitándole hasta la última gota de aire que quedaba en sus sobre-exigidos pulmones.

-Ritsu… ¡Hung! ¡AH!.. ¡Tampoco puedo…! ¡Hazlo vente en mi ahhh… mano!- Le pidió mordiendo deseoso su labio inferior tirando lentamente de él.

Apretándolo con más fuerza con sus piernas, Ritsu arqueó su espalda, dejando su mente en blanco. Cada embestida daba ahí, en ese punto dulce de su anatomía, los espasmos del orgasmo hacían que sintiera su cuerpo entumecido, contrayendo su interior cuando finalmente el clímax lo golpeó con fuerza inusitada, arrancando de su boca un agudo grito en el momento en que su simiente se derramó en la mano de su pareja.

-¡MASAMUNE!- Podía sentir como su pareja aprecia no detenerse y pensé a la incomodidad en su cuerpo que intentaba recuperarse de la brutal sacudida que había recibido aguantó entre jadeos por unos cuantos segundos hasta que un ultimó y fuerte golpe de las caderas contrarias indicó el fin para el azabache. Onodera se forzó a mantener sus ojos abiertos, necesitaba ver la expresión de su amante en ese momento y con mucha dificultad pudo hacerlo.

Takano tenía el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula contraída y los labios apretados de entre los cuales escuchaba escapar un fuerte bramido, sus mejilla estaban enrojecidas, sus negros cabellos despeinados y pegándose a su frente sudada mientras sentía su interior llenarse de un calor conocido y húmedo.

No supo cuánto tiempo duró ese momento, para él casi que fue eterno, pero pronto tenía el pesado y aparatoso cuerpo del mayor aplastándolo.

No podía decir que _realmente_ le molestara tenerlo encima de esa forma, pero sí era incómodo. No fueron muchos minutos los que duró la posición en la que estaban.

Takano finalmente salió de su cuerpo, rodando agotado y agitado, se recostó a su lado en completo silencio por incontables minutos en los que solo miraba al techo escuchando la mescla de sonidos que hacían ambos al intentar recobrar al menos un poco del aire que habían perdido con semejante ajetreo.

-¿Ritsu?...- Lo llamó luego de unos minutos cuando finalmente se tranquilizó.

-¿Hump?- Contestó con sus ojos cerrados el castaño.

-Eso fue… jodidamente increíble.- Murmuró volteando su cabeza para mirar a su pareja, estirando una mano para tomar una de las contrarias y entrelazar sus dedos.

A pesar de sentir su rostro totalmente en llamas tras esa afirmación solo apretó un poco más el agarre entre sus manos para que supiera que lo había escuchado y de alguna forma silenciosa confirmarle que sí, él pensaba exactamente lo mismo pero ni muerto iba a admitirlo en alta voz.

-Eres un pervertido.- Repuso como toda respuesta.

-¿Vamos por una segunda ronda?

-…¡Estás loco! ¿O qué? ¡Déjame en paz! – Se quejó estirando una mano para alcanzar una de las mantas y cubrirse hasta la cabeza haciéndose un bollito sobre el colchón soltando totalmente el agarre de sus manos, más que todo abochornado por todo lo que había ocurrido desde que llegara al departamento acompañado del afamado escritor Usami Akihiko, si le hubieran dicho el día anterior como iba a terminar todo eso no solo no lo hubiera creído sino que como mínimo le partía una silla en la cara al atrevido que hubiera insinuado tal cosa, aun así, en ese momento a pesar de su pena se sentía realmente feliz.

-Sabía que no ibas a durar tan tierno y cooperativo por mucho tiempo… tu personalidad se ha torcido de nuevo. – Argumentó con resignación el morocho, más lejos de enfadarse volvió a acercar su cuerpo hasta el de él, abrazándolo por las caderas luego de haberse metido bajo de la manta. –Solo tengo una duda…

-¿Qué es? Si vas a decir una burrada, mejor no me hables.- Advirtió con cierto pesar.

-¿Ahora eres mi novio?

¿Por qué tenía que volver a preguntar eso? Encogiéndose y aferrándose más a la manta mientras cubría su rostro con ella dudo de contestar por unos pocos segundos pero luego de eso, finalmente volvió a asentir.

-Ahora deja de preguntar.- Le ordenó en un tono autoritario que murió en su garganta al sentirse nuevamente atrapado por los brazos de su jefe. -¿Takano-san?

-Masamune, ya te lo dije… tienes que acostumbrarte a llamarme por mi nombre de pila, al menos mientras estemos solos… ¡Sí que eres lento! – Alegó con diversión.

-¡Bastardo!- Contestó ofendido y abochornado pero a pesar del insulto lo único que obtuvo fue una carcajada sinceramente divertida de su acompañante. -¿Ahora de que te ríes?

-De ti ¿No es obvio?

Volteándose para encararlo, lo miró con el ceño notoriamente fruncido de enojo. -¡Eres un….!- Mas fue interrumpido por un beso que tiño toda su cara nuevamente de carmín, haciéndolo retroceder en la cama al punto de casi caer de la misma de no haber sido porque su pareja lo sostuvo antes de que pasara.

-¡Casi te caes! ¡En verdad eres torpe!- Antes de que Onodera volviera a replicarle, estiró una mano para acariciar su mejilla e hizo que volviera a acostarse en la cama cubriéndolos a ambos con la manta e ignorando las sanabas totalmente desalineadas y manchadas cerró sus ojos. –Será mejor que descansemos ahora.

Y así permanecieron inmóviles, más no durmieron, solo se quedaron así, abrazados, sintiéndose, procesado todo lo que había pasado aceptando en silencio y con decisión lo que vendría más adelante, cada uno asimilando que lo que seguía a eso era algo nuevo y que necesitarían de todo su valor, y paciencia para afrontarlo, vivirlo, y disfrutarlo.

Mas ambos no son más que mortales y aunque sus cabezas estaban ocupadas pensando en todo sus cuerpos abatidos les exigieron descanso, sus parpados se volvieron pesados a tal punto en que ya no pudieron aguantar su peso y se cerraron arrastrando a sus mentes a los bellos 'parajes que Morfeo tiene para ofrecer, conciliando finalmente el apacible y necesitado descanso que durante todo un mes se habían visto imposibilitados de conseguir. Por primera vez en un mes, todo parecía estar simplemente bien, esa sería una noche sin pesadillas.

Continuara….

 _ **Corrección terminada: San miguel de Tucumán, Viernes 20 Octubre del 2016**_

 _Notas finales de Sioa:_ ¡Bien! Este capítulo oficialmente fue un puto infierno, cambie muchas cosas, así como muuuchas. Me pareció que en el capítulo original estaban muy escuetos los sentimientos que abrumaban a Ritsu, además de que la aparición de los románticos cortaba mucho la lectura de un momento bastante romántico, dramático y central de la historia de Takano y Ritsu asique decidí eliminar del todo la aparición de Misaki y Usagi en este capítulo y lo correspondiente a esa pareja aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo.

Ahora bien, cambien el hecho de que Ritsu dijera "te amo" porque me parece que Ritsu sigue siendo Ritsu y todas nosotras moriremos antes de que Nakamura decida que ese Tsundere del infierno le diga "te amo" a Takano y me pareció mejor dejar esto de que él acepte para sí mismo lo que siente y se lo dé a entender a Takano sin decir "las palabras" lo cual de todos modos es un avance bestial y no sé, me pareció lo más indicado en especial teniendo en cuenta el contexto de confusión e sobrecarga de emociones en la que está el pobre castaño.

Otro cambio importante que hice es el hecho de que cambie del todo el lemmon es más romántico en parte y más explícito que el original, igual aviso que como básicamente he reescrito gran parte del capítulo a pesar de las correcciones y todo aún pueden haber errores la verdad he estado escribiendo en la madrugada estos días porque es el único momento de paz donde puedo concentrarme en esto pero llegaba un punto donde _**ni puta idea**_ de lo que estaba haciendo ¡Y sorry pero el cerebro realmente no me da!

Mis lectores, les doy la verdad muchas gracias por estarme acompañándome, dándome ánimos, leyendo esta basura amorfa que amo así como está quedando, por alentarme a no dejarme estar a no preocuparme por nimiedades y sencillamente por todo. Falta poco gente, lento pero seguro, el próximo capítulo será sobre los románticos, hay mucho sobre ellos pero no… lo siento por todos ustedes pero me temo que para descansar un poco no habrá lemmon entre ellos en ese capítulo, si no me equivoco en el original si había un lime o un lemmon, en este momento no estoy segura la verdad.

No puedo darles fecha aproximada de actualización, lo siento, pero para los que siguen el fic de "Resolviendo dudas existenciales" De Jonjou Romantica, les aviso que subiré capitulo mañana sábado seguramente en la tarde, como pasadas las cinco o las seis en horario argentino.

Ahora sí, les mando un besote enorme.

Estoy agotada y me duelen los ojos T.T Gracias en serio por su apoyo.

Sioa Uchiha-san


End file.
